


Bastó una sonrisa.

by Andry786



Category: Agoney, Agoney_OT, Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney, Raoul - Fandom, Raoul_OT
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andry786/pseuds/Andry786
Summary: Y es que, con una sola sonrisa tuya, bastó.¡Hola!Bueeeno, pues después de algún tiempo escribiendo la novela/fanfic  (en realidad han sido tres semanas y solo he escrito el primer capítulo) me he decidido a subirlo. El fanfic tratará sobretodo de Ragoney, pero puede que también vaya tratando otros shipps, dependiendo de como vaya viendo el apoyo.  De momento todo va a ser bastante soft, lo que no quita que me de el venazo y cambie la clasificación jajaja (que es lo mas probable).Así que nada, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo y os dejo el twitter que me he creado para la novela  donde iré informando de todo. ¡Un saludo y disfrutad!@1SonrisaRagoney





	1. Chapter 1

La música retumbaba en sus oídos. No estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para andar recto, ni lo suficientemente borracho como para aguantar la estridente música de aquel garito de mala muerte del que estaba saliendo a trompicones. Era el “bar” predilecto de sus amigos, aunque lo que no entendía Agoney era qué hacía él allí si sus amigos ni siquiera habían salido esa noche. A lo mejor tenía algo que ver el guapo camarero rubio de una de las barras del bar quien, para su mala suerte, tampoco estaba trabajando en ese momento. Parecía que no iba a ser su noche de suerte, así que, soltando un suspiro, se encogió en su cazadora para protegerse del frío, y emprendió el camino a su piso. 

Mientras caminaba por las frías calles a las 4 de la mañana, le dio por pensar qué estaba haciendo con su vida. Había salido de fiesta él solo a un garito que estaba hasta arriba, donde lo mejor que te vendían era veneno, solo para ver a un camarero del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre. Se estaba empezando a volver loco. 

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Agoney se paró a pensar de nuevo en ese camarero. Le había visto por primera vez hacía un par de meses, pero Agoney estaba demasiado “ocupado” como para haberse fijado detalladamente en él, pues llevaba colgado de su brazo a un tío que acababa de conocer, aunque bien que esperaba conocerlo durante esa noche en su piso. La siguiente vez que le vio fue un par de noches después, al comienzo de esta, y entonces sí que se fijó bien en él. Era guapo, muy guapo, con su pelo rubio peinado en un tupé y unos ojos marrones que hipnotizarían a cualquiera. A Agoney no le parecía muy alto, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen de los bajitos, y además daba la impresión de que tenía un cuerpazo de infarto. El camarero se había dado cuenta del escáner completo que estaba realizándole Agoney, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada en su mente, pues ya estaba acostumbrado. 

De vuelta al presente, un timbre devolvió a Agoney a la realidad.  
-Ya voy, ya voy - dijo al ver que la persona que estuviera llamando insistía una y otra vez. Básicamente no quería que le quemaran el timbre y además el sonido parecía que le fuera a reventar la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Miriam y Nerea, dos de sus mejores amigas en la ciudad.  
\- ¡Amiga! Qué, ¿de resaca?  
\- Aunque bebas agua en ese bar, te levantas con resaca, Miriam, no sé ni para que voy.  
\- Sabes perfectamente por qué vas. Mas bien por quién – dijo Nerea resaltando el quién en un grito por el cual a Agoney le dieron ganas de estrangular a su amiga. 

Resoplando, Agoney se dirigió al salón, con sus amigas siguiéndole, y se tiró en el sofá como si fuera un muñeco sin articulaciones. Si al menos supiera como se llamaba ese chico al menos podría sacar a pasear su vena stalker y buscarle por las redes sociales. Y es que ese chico tenía algo, algo que le llamaba la atención, aunque con la suerte que tenía Agoney, seguro que el chico sería hetero. Eso si tenía la suerte de conocerle algún día, claro. 

Después de toda la tarde tirados en el sofá viendo películas cutres que echaban por televisión, Ricky llegó a casa de Agoney junto con otro “amigo” y junto con Miriam y Nerea se tiraron, sin exagerar, hora y media para convencer al canario para que saliese esa noche de fiesta con ellos. Después de muchas escusas y de hacerles prometer que no irían al garito de la noche anterior, accedió. No es que no quisiera ir, que tampoco, solo no quería que le volvieran a envenenar y mucho menos ver al camarero del culazo. Había decidido dejar de pensar en él, Madrid era demasiado grande como para encontrarse con él por una bendita casualidad del destino, y tampoco pensaba volver a pisar el bar en el que este trabajaba. 

Sus amigos se fueron a arreglar para la noche que se les avecinaba, y quedaron en ir al piso de Agoney para comenzar a beber sobre las once de la noche. Tras darse una ducha de casi una hora que acabó con el agua caliente del edificio, se puso un chándal limpio y, viendo la pereza con la que llevaba todo el día, decidió llamar y pedirse dos pizzas para cenar pensando en dejar una para cuando volviera de fiesta o, en caso de que no volviera esa noche, para desayunar al día siguiente. 

 

\------------------------------------  
Hoola! Bueno, pues por aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Sé que es un poco corto, pero irá mejorando con el tiempo y el siguiente capítulo será mas largo. Lo que sí os pido es paciencia para actualizar, pues estoy trabajando y estudiando a la vez y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero os prometo que valdrá la pena. Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier recomendación, cosas que os gusten o no, dejadlas en comentarios e intentaré mejorar. 

Un beso!

@1SonrisaRagoney


	2. Chapter 2

Las horas pasaron volando y eran ya las once menos cinco de la noche. En ese momento daba gracias de vivir en el ático de ese edificio viejo sin ascensor, pues al menos no tenía vecinos que se pudieran quejar por el ruido. Pensando esto, llamaron al telefonillo y con una sonrisa por la noche que le esperaba, abrió y sus amigos subieron.

A parte de Miriam, Nerea, Ricky y su “amigo”, habían venido otras dos chicas. El “amigo” de Ricky se llamaba Sam y las dos chicas que le acompañaban eran Ana y Mimi, que al parecer eran pareja. La noche marchaba viento en popa, tenían alcohol suficiente para buena parte de la noche y estaban bebiendo mientras jugaban a diferentes juegos y escuchaban música. Como a la una y media de la mañana decidieron salir del piso e ir a alguna discoteca que no tuviera mal ambiente. A todo esto, basta decir que todos menos Ana iban ya bastante borrachos y dando un auténtico espectáculo por la calle.

Habían andado escasos cinco minutos, cuando se encontraron con una discoteca con un gran cartel que anunciaba “NUEVA APERTURA”. Los siete amigos decidieron entrar a ver que se cocía y esperando a que hubiera ofertas de nueva apertura. Sobre todo, esto último. Nunca puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener copas rebajadas durante toda la noche. Por dentro, la discoteca era grande, muy grande, con unas escaleras a la derecha según entrabas que subían a los reservados. Otra escalera estaba ante ellos, pero esta era de bajada y al final se podía observar el barullo y la gente bailando. Decidieron dejar los abrigos en el guardarropa y bajaron las escaleras. Según bajaban, dos de ellos se quedaron de piedra al ver a uno de los strippers sobre una plataforma. Entre el tumulto de gente se diferenciaba un tupé rubio perfectamente peinado y con kilos de laca y cera encima

\- ¡EL CAMARERO!

\- ¡HOSTIA, MI PRIMO!

Sam y Agoney se miraron, pues los dos se habían quedado de piedra al ver al chico que bailaba sensualmente en la primera plataforma en la que se habían encontrado.

\- Ala tú, que bueno está ese tío, – dijo, o más bien gritó Nerea sacando a Sam y a Agoney del trance – buah, creo que en mi vida había visto unos abdominales así, os lo juro.

Agoney notaba como cada vez se iba excitando más solo de ver los sexis movimientos del chico. Por otro lado, Sam no sabía para donde mirar entre avergonzado y divertido de ver a su primo bailando, pues siempre había dicho que no sabía dos pasos sin caerse. A todo esto, el chico rubio les miró y casi se cae de la plataforma del susto, lo que provocó alguna exclamación de sorpresa por parte de los y las espectadoras.

-Bueno, y a vosotros dos ¿qué coño os pasa? Parece que habéis visto un fantasma – era Mimi la que les hablaba

\- Algo así – respondieron los dos chicos a la vez, aún en su ensimismamiento.

\- La verdad, yo también estaría así después de ver a tal buenorro si me fuesen los tíos

\- Oye, Ana, que es mi primo.

\- ¡¿Es tu primo?! – Esto había pillado a todos por sorpresa, sobre todo a Agoney que todavía no había podido dejar de mirar al rubio. Parecía que sus movimientos le habían hipnotizado.

\- Sí, pues parece que los abdominales de tu primo han abducido a Agoney.

\- Que no, Miriam, que es el camarero

\- Te estás volviendo loca, amiga, ¿qué ca… hostia, ¿ESE camarero?

-Sí, Miriam, ESE camarero

Ricky observaba entre divertido y sorprendido la escena, pues ya sabía que el chico era el primo de Sam, lo que no sabía es que le iban a encontrar esa noche, en esa discoteca y, además, trabajando como stripper.

\- Bueno, vamos a pedir algo para tomar, que para algo hemos venido – fue Ricky el que decidió hablar y moverse de los dos metros cuadrados en los que llevaban parados unos dos minutos.

Llevaban ya unas cuantas copas encima, cuando a Miriam se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que Agoney al día siguiente quisiese enterrarse bajo tierra y no salir hasta después del apocalipsis zombi.

-Oye, Ago, 20€ a que no vas a tirarle 5€ al camarero barra stripper barra primo de Sam – dijo esta moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo rápidamente.

\- Vete preparando esos 20€, porque van a ser míos- respondió el chico moreno ante la provocación de su amiga y, dejando su copa en la barra, se dirigió con paso firme a la plataforma en la que el rubio bailaba sensualmente. De camino entre la gente, pensaba en qué estaba haciendo. Había pasado de decidir no volver a verle a estar de camino a darle 5 pavos mientras este se quitaba la ropa sensualmente delante de decenas de desconocidos. A este paso tendría que conseguir su nombre de una forma u otra. Cuando se encontró delante de la plataforma, se quedó bloqueado. Estaba rodeado de un montón de mujeres babeando por el cuerpo del chico, mientras este se iba deshaciendo de prendas de ropa lentamente y se las tiraba, a lo que ellas gritaban y le tiraban dinero. Bastante dinero, diría Agoney. En el momento en el que Agoney levantaba la cabeza para mirar al stripper rubio, sus miradas se encontraron por apenas un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para que, cuando Agoney tiró el billete de 5€ a la plataforma, este le dirigiera la sonrisa más bonita, pero a la vez sensual, que él había visto nunca. Cuando separaron las miradas, Agoney, nervioso, se fue de allí corriendo.

-Hey, Sam, ¿tu primo tiene nombre? – preguntó de repente Agoney cuando volvió al grupo con los demás.

\- Se llama Raoul, ¿por?

\- No, por nada, simple curiosidad. – “solo voy a stalkear cualquier red social existente, nada más”.

La noche seguía avanzando, y con ello el alcohol en la sangre de los siete, incluso de Ana, que era la que menos bebía. De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio sexy del tupé de nombre Raoul, se acercó al grupo para saludar a su primo Sam. Agoney le lanzó una mirada llena de un “si te pillo, te reviento contra la pared”. Aunque bueno, a Agoney en realidad le daba igual si el que le reventaba contra la pared era el rubio, quién le apartó la vista entre avergonzado y divertido. Agoney no sabía cómo tomarse ese gesto, pero tampoco le importó, pues al día siguiente dudaba que se acordase de ello.

Al parecer, Raoul no solo estaba avergonzado por las miradas que le lanzaba Agoney, sino también por el hecho de que su primo le hubiese visto desnudándose ante la atenta (y excitada) mirada de decenas de mujeres y otros tantos hombres.

-Bueno, Raoul, deja que te presente, a Ricky, Ana y Mimi ya las conoces – dijo dirigiéndose a Ricky y buscando a las dos chicas con la mirada que habían hecho bomba de humo, probablemente a liarse a los baños, algo ya común en ellas – y ellos son Nerea, Miriam y Agoney, amigos de Ricky – Raoul y las dos chicas nombradas, se saludaron con dos besos, mientras que al llegar a Agoney la cosa se puso algo tensa y simplemente se dieron un apretón de manos. Raoul había reconocido al moreno, la verdad que la suya era una cara difícil de olvidar, y más aún si este se pasaba las noches enteras observando cada movimiento que hacías.

\- ¡Raoul! Se acabó el descanso, ¡vuelve ahora mismo a esa plataforma a ganarte el sueldo! Y a ver si está vez bailamos mejor – soltó de repente el encargado de la discoteca, que parecía estar buscando al stripper.

¿Mejor? Es imposible que lo haga mejor, pensaba Agoney

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que Sam les pidió si les importaba que esperaran a su primo y así se iban juntos a casa, pues vivían a apenas dos calles de distancia. Cuando Raoul salió del bar, llevaba una cara tan larga que poco más y la arrastraba por el suelo. Cuando le preguntaron que qué pasaba, el simplemente respondió que tenía que buscar un profesor de baile, si quería seguir teniendo ese trabajo.

-Oye, ¿y por qué no te da tu primo clases de baile?

-Ni de coña, Nerea, no tengo tiempo ni para respirar como para darle clases de baile al palurdo de mi primo

-Vaya gracias por la parte que me toca

-Pues oye, la verdad que Agoney de mueve de puta madre, podríais quedar y que te diera unas clases particulares – le respondió algo picada la benjamina del grupo.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? – se le iluminaron los ojos – por favor, Agoney, por favooor.

Claramente Agoney se moría de ganas de decirle que sí, que quedarían todos los días en su casa todo el rato que quisiera e incluso gratis, pero se obligó a quitar ese pensamiento de la cabeza y a que la cordura volviera a su cerebro, pues no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse estando a solas en su piso con el rubio bailando los dos de forma sensual. Y es que o Raoul era muy inocente y no pillaba las miradas que le lanzaba el moreno, o quería seguirle el juego. Aunque probablemente se hacia el sueco ante sus miradas ya que no estaría interesado en él, ni en ningún otro chico, de esa forma.

\- No sé, yo tampoco bailo tan bien como para enseñar a alguien, solo sé moverme al ritmo, punto. Además, tampoco creo que lo hayas hecho tan mal – Agoney no estaba seguro de haber querido decir esto último, pero lo dijo mientras Nerea y Miriam intentaban contener la risa sin mucho éxito.

\- Claro, amiga, como no le has quitado la vista de encima en toda la noche, ya te sabes todos sus movimientos de memoria – esto solo hizo que Miriam, Nerea y Ricky estallaran en carcajadas ante la atenta mirada de nuestros dos protagonistas, pues Sam tenía en su rostro una sonrisa divertida, ya que se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando. A estas alturas ya no hace falta nombrar a Mimi y Ana que estaban a lo suyo a apenas un par de metros de donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos. Agoney casi se atraganta con su propia saliva a la vez que su piel iba tomando un tono rojizo bastante visible a la luz de las farolas. Sin pretenderlo, o sí, miró a Raoul para hacerse una idea de cómo se lo estaría tomando él. Pero para su sorpresa, el rubio estaba sonriendo divertido. Y vaya sonrisa tenia, pensaba Agoney mientras se quedaba embobado mirándola. Y es que solamente bastó esa sonrisa, para que Agoney supiera muy, muy dentro de él, que ese chico estaba empezando a ser algo más que una obsesión.

 

\---------------------

Buah, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por todos los votos y todos los que leísteis el capítulo anterior. De verdad que no me esperaba que tanta gente lo fuese a leer, pero estoy súper contenta de que lo estéis leyendo y os esté gustando.

Así que nada, para recompensaros aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de casi 2.000 palabras. Espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo porque yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo. Un besazo y muchísimas gracias!

@1SonrisaRagoney


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Agoney despertó al día siguiente no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasó después de que salieran de la discoteca y parecía que unos enanos cabrones estaban taladrando su cabeza desde dentro, pues el dolor que tenía era casi insoportable. Así que lo primero que hizo, antes incluso de darse una ducha de agua fría o tomarse un café bien cargado para calmar su resaca, fue tomarse una aspirina y tumbarse en el sofá, esperando, con poca suerte, que el estómago y la cabeza le dejaran descansar un rato. Pero ¿cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar al salón? En el sofá se encontró a Nerea con otra chica pegada a ella como una lapa mientras Miriam, espatarrada en el suelo, estaba rodeada de dos o tres envoltorios de “Tigretones”.

¿Qué cojones? Eso era lo único que podía pensar Agoney con claridad. De repente, notó el grifo de la ducha y se asustó aún más pues se imaginaba que Ricky se habría ido a su casa o casa de Sam. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando pasó por la habitación de invitados y entró. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de beber, pues en la cama se encontraban Ricky y Sam. Que él recordara, solo quedaba una persona, aparte de Mimi y Ana, con la que había estado anoche y ese era el rubio sexy del tupé de nombre Raoul (así era como Agoney tenía pensado llamarle ahora).

Si el dolor de cabeza que tenía Agoney hace dos minutos era inaguantable, no os queréis hacer una idea de cómo era en esos momentos, pues por más que intentara recordar, no lo conseguía. Así que, dada la situación, decidió hacerse un café negro como su alma y esperar sentado a que la persona que se estaba dando una ducha en su baño sin su permiso, saliera y así conocer su identidad. Identidad que conoció tras unos largos 15 minutos de soledad con su café, aunque algunos lo quieran llamar petróleo. Cuando oyó la puerta del baño abierta, se levantó como un resorte de la mesa de la cocina en dirección al pasillo para ver quién era la misteriosa persona que se había dado una ducha como si estuviera en su casa, aunque Agoney sabía muy bien quién quería que fuese. Y menuda decepción se llevó al ver al chico que salió del baño, pues no era su rubio, sino un chico alto, moreno y con barba. Vamos, todo lo contrario a Raoul. Este le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras Agoney intentaba disimular el océano que tenía en su memoria con una sonrisilla tímida.

\- ¿Quieres un café, esto…? – no se acordaba de que ese chaval estaba en su casa, como para acordarse de su nombre.

\- Dmitry – vaya hombre, un ruso. Agoney se había liado y tirado a tíos de la mayoría de nacionalidades creía recordar, pero nunca un ruso. Cuando le hubo preparado el café, con mucha leche y mucho azúcar, le preguntó sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior y, aunque quedaban lagunas por completar, al menos el océano era menos océano. Al parecer, se conocieron en un pub, prácticamente al lado de la otra discoteca, cuando Agoney se fue al baño según palabras del ruso “bastante frustrado, cachondo y con ganas de pegar a alguien”. No sabía por qué, pero Agoney se imaginaba a quién querría pegar, sospecha que se confirmó cuando Dmitry le dijo que antes de eso le había visto perreando a un chaval rubio bajito que le hacía caso, pero parecía no querer más que eso. Dejaron de hablar de la noche, pues Agoney ya sabía cómo había acabado, aunque no se acordara. La conversación cambió completamente de dirección cuando Dmitry le empezó a contar que estaba de vacaciones en Ibiza (no, Ibisa no), pero que había decidido ir a la Península unos días. La charla pareció terminarse cuando poco a poco todos los chicos que habían elegido como hotel el piso de Agoney, fueron entrando a la cocina, al parecer nada sorprendidos de la presencia del ruso.

\- ¡Amiga! Qué, ¿de resaca?

\- Joder, creo que estoy teniendo un deja vu. - En realidad Agoney tenía la sensación de deja vu casi cada vez que Miriam hablaba. – Si solo fuera resaca, estaría de maravilla, pero tengo un océano a medio llenar, así que hablad.

\- Bueno, creo que de la mayor parte ya te has enterado- esta vez era Nerea hablando mientras miraba en dirección al ruso. El mencionado soltó una risilla sarcástica mientras se levantaba con intención de despedirse del grupo, que miró a Agoney al mismo tiempo, como esperando a que le parara o le fuera a despedir a la puerta. En vez de eso, se limitó a decirle adiós con un gesto de cabeza sin ni siquiera dedicarle una sonrisa. No sabía qué le pasaba con Raoul, primero no deja de pensar en él cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre, segundo no le despega la vista durante toda la noche y tercero le perrea y le tira tal cantidad de fichas como para ligar con cuatro tíos. Para rematar, además, había hecho que le diera igual que su lio de la noche anterior se fuera como si nada, cuando Agoney nunca desaprovechaba la ocasión para pedirle el número y seguir ligando con él para cuando le hiciera falta.

Mientras tanto, Raoul seguía tirado en su cama mirando el techo. Llevaba despierto cerca de dos horas en las cuales no había cambiado su posición. No podía quitar de su cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior. Imágenes que le mostraban a un chico moreno con dos ojos de mirada profunda observándole durante toda la noche. Imágenes del mismo chico perreando con él y tirándose fichas mutuamente. E imágenes del moreno liándose con otro tío que no era él. No sabía por qué eso le había jodido tanto, pero había bastado para que hiciera bomba de humo y se fuese él solo a su casa mientras el resto de sus amigos decidían seguir la fiesta en el pub y después acabándola con compañía, sin excepción. Menos él. El sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. “Sam”, mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono. Sinceramente, Raoul no estaba para hablar con nadie y menos para darle explicaciones a su primo sobre su desaparición la noche anterior.

Pasó un rato más en la cama cuando decidió que era hora de hacer algo productivo con su vida, no podía pasarse todo el día pensando en Agoney y rallándose la cabeza. Así que decidió darse una ducha, comerse un plátano, ponerse la ropa de deporte y salir a correr con su iPod para despejarse. Pero eso tampoco le ayudó. Se tiró corriendo más de dos horas y, cuanto más rápido corría, más recordaba la noche anterior. Al ver que el hacer ejercicio no funcionaba, se sentó en un banco y se rindió a los recuerdos. Raoul no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, pero llevaba cerca de 5 horas pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Una y otra vez. En bucle. Recordó los ojos de Agoney, su intensa mirada. Recordó su barba, sus brazos, la forma en la que se movía. Joder cómo se movía, qué movimientos de cadera… Joder. Eso era la único que podía pensar en claro, “joder”. Le estaba poniendo cachondo el solo hecho de recordar sus movimientos. Pero entonces recordó su sonrisa, su maldita sonrisa. Recordó cómo se le achinaban los ojos cada vez que sonreía con el corazón y de repente deseó que Agoney le sonriera así. Al menos una vez en su vida.

\- Sam – acababa de coger su móvil y llamar a su primo. Cuando lo cogió y dijo su nombre, escuchó un tumulto de voces provenientes de la llamada.

\- Shhh, callad un rato, que es Raoul. Dime, tete

\- Oye, ¿dónde estás? Se oye mucho jaleo

\- En casa de Agoney, acabamos la noche aquí. Bueno, venga, dime qué pasa. Porque te pasa algo, esta mañana no me has cogido el teléfono y ahora me llamas unas tres horas después.

\- Eeeh…no, no es nada, pásame ubicación y voy para allá.

\- Genial. Agoney – se oyó como Sam gritaba para que le oyeran – pide para uno más, se une Raoul.

Cuando colgó, un mensaje llegó a su WhatsApp con la dirección de la casa de Agoney. Vaya, no está tan lejos. Le contestó a su primo con un “llego en 30 minutos” y se encaminó a su casa, todavía pensando por qué le había dicho eso a su primo, pues él solo quería pedirle el número de Agoney para hablar lo de las clases de baile privadas.

\- Ya está aquí la comidaaaaa – gritó Agoney por todo el piso mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la entrada para abrir

\- Bueno, si quieres que sea tu comida, no me voy a quejar.

 

\---------------------------

No me matéis, sé que no es muy bueno y bastante más corto del anterior, por no decir que he tardado mil años en subir, pero la vida no me da para más, lo siento :(

Iba a decir que para recompensaros os subiría otro capítulo mañana o pasado si me daba tiempo, pero todo depende bastante de mi inspiración.

De todas formas, mil gracias a todos los que estáis votando el fic, pues para mí es un subidón de adrenalina siempre que veo un nuevo voto o un comentario, así que mil gracias. Otra cosilla, seguidme en Twitter ya que por allí voy avisando como va el siguiente capítulo y subo alguna que otra cosilla sobre el fic que me han hecho gracia.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y si es así, votadlo o dejadlo en comentarios. Un besazo!

 

@1SonrisaRagoney


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Raoul llegó a la ubicación que Sam le había mandado, se quedó parado unos segundos sin saber bien qué hacer. No sabía qué hacer cuando subiera al piso, cuando se encontrara a Agoney cara a cara, con qué cara mirarle después de la noche anterior, después de lo que él le hacía sentir con solo mirarle o con solo recordar sus movimientos. Le mandó un mensaje a su primo preguntando el piso, y a los pocos segundos recibió la respuesta, así que entró al portal, no muy decidido todavía. Mientras subía las escaleras, se cruzó con un chico que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, el cual le parecía familiar. Y tanto que le sonaba la cara, era el chico con el que se lio Agoney la noche anterior, la razón de su estado actual. Cuando llamó, una voz le contestó desde dentro.

-Vaya, parece que al final sí que vas a ser mi comida – cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo disimular su sorpresa – oh, Raoul. Hola, perdona, pero creía que eras…

\- Sí, otra persona. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, adelante, como si estuvieras en tu casa – respondió Agoney de forma sarcástica apartándose de la puerta y dejando que el rubio entrase.

Cuando Raoul entró en el piso, le envolvió un olor agradable. Muy agradable, que le relajó. El piso era pequeño, pero acogedor. Nada más entrar te encontrabas con un pequeño salón-comedor, y a la derecha un pasillo en el que te encontrabas la cocina, y más adelante tres puertas que Raoul dedujo debían ser dos dormitorios y un cuarto de baño. Pasó y entró al salón sentándose en el brazo del sofá al lado de su primo, quien estaba muy pegado a Ricky. En ese momento, Agoney entró por la puerta con nueve hamburguesas. ¿Nueve? Fue entonces cuando Raoul reparó en una chica morena de flequillo, muy guapa en su opinión, que estaba pegada como una lapa a Nerea. Definitivamente no se acordaba de ella de la noche anterior. De hecho, si la hubiera visto se acordaría, no se olvidaría de una chica así.

\- Raoul, coge una silla para comer, sino lo vas a dejar todo perdido y te toca limpiarlo con la lengua –. A Agoney le había pasado lo que le suele pasar con normalidad, hablar antes de pensar, y es que de repente se le vino la imagen de Raoul, con la lengua fuera, mirándole de forma seductora mientras limpiaba el suelo a lengüetazos. En realidad, se quería imaginar que la lengua en vez de recorrer el suelo sucio, recorría todo su cuerpo.

Por más que le gustara a Agoney la idea, tuvo que quitársela de la cabeza, pues estaba empezando a notar un calor excesivo en partes de su cuerpo en las que no lo debería sentir en ese momento. Decidió dejar todas las hamburguesas en la mesa grande y se fue al baño a refrescarse y a poner sus pensamientos en orden, pues lo que le acababa de pasar, no podía ser muy normal. Se miró al espejo, abrió el grifo del agua fría y se mojó la cara y la nuca. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él, nunca le había pasado y no le iba a pasar ahora. Se convenció a sí mismo que lo que Raoul despertaba en él era solo una atracción pasajera, que ya se le pasaría, como siempre. Y es que Agoney nunca se había enamorado, al menos no desde su adolescencia. Solo había tenidos rollos de una noche, de dos o como mucho de tres, no le gustaba comprometerse. Cuando se hubo calmado y el notable bulto de su pantalón ya no era tan notable, salió del baño para comer con los demás, que ya habían empezado y estaban charlando amistosamente. Todos menos uno. Raoul, que tenía una cara entre cabreado y muerto de cansancio, aunque bueno, la cara de cabreado era una constante en él. No habló en toda la comida, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a alguien que no fuera a su primo, a quién tenía al lado. Para estar así, mejor no hubieras venido, muchacho pensaba Agoney una y otra vez, pues la actitud que estaba teniendo el rubio no era precisamente cómoda para el resto.

Una vez terminaron de comer, unos limpiaban el salón y otros los platos en la cocina mientras decidían que película ver en la pequeña televisión de Agoney. Y así pasaron la tarde, cada uno desperdigado por el suelo, en sillas o en el sofá viendo una película.

Se había hecho tarde y mañana era lunes por lo que muchos trabajaban por la mañana, Agoney incluido.

\- Agoney, mi primo se ha quedado dormido en el sofá

\- Sam, es tu primo, despiértalo tú.

\- Paso, tiene un humor de perros si le despiertas.

\- No, si al final tendré que dejar que duerma aquí con la mala actitud que ha tenido con todos durante toda la tarde. A parte, yo tengo que preparar la clase de mañana.

\- Mira, son las siete de la tarde por lo que me imagino que para las nueve como muy tarde, ya se habrá despertado. De verdad, no quieres despertarle.

\- Aaarrg, está bien. Pero si a esa hora no se ha despertado, le echo a patadas de aquí.

Y ahí estaba Agoney, de pie en medio del salón, viendo como sus amigos se iban a sus casas, dejándole solo con su posible muerte, una cabeza rubia sobre un cuerpo de infarto y con una personalidad arrolladora, pero literalmente, si te ponías en su camino, estabas muerto. Y el camino de Raoul en esos momentos era dormir. Agoney se quedó observándole por lo que le parecieron segundos, aunque en realidad fueron varios minutos. Observó su pelo, ahora algo revuelto y sin tanta laca. Observó sus ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando estaba dormido. La expresión de la cara se le había relajado y no tenía ese ceño fruncido de siempre. Estaba realmente guapo, así, despreocupado, durmiendo como un bebé. Pasado su ensimismamiento observando al rubio, Agoney, dando un suspiro, se dirigió hacia su habitación a preparar las clases del día siguiente.

Un ruido, o algo parecido a un trueno, despertó de golpe a Raoul sintiéndose desorientado, pues no sabía dónde se encontraba. Tras unos segundos habituándose, recordó que se encontraba en casa de Agoney. Me debo de haber quedado dormido. Se levantó, preguntándose donde estarían su primo y sus amigos mientras se dirigía a una luz proveniente del pasillo, en concreto de una de las puertas de este. Llegó a la habitación en cuestión y se encontró con un Agoney muy concentrado en un piano del que no salía sonido alguno, solo se oía algún tarareo proveniente de Agoney. Debía de tener los cascos conectados al teclado, mientras movía sus manos grácilmente por las teclas de este. Raoul se quedó cautivado observándole mientras este tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía al ritmo de la música que debían de estar creando sus dedos. Otro trueno - este mucho más potente - hizo que Raoul diera un salto y Agoney abriera los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con un Raoul despeinado y con cara de susto.

\- Vaya, ya te has despertado. Sam me dijo que te dejara durmiendo si no quería aguantar tu cabreo. ¿Qué te pasa? – Raoul estaba temblando

\- N..no, no me pasa nada – otro trueno. Este mucho más potente hizo que Raoul diera un par de pasos hacia atrás chocándose contra la pared.

\- Raoul, tranquilo, solo es una tormenta, no pasa nada.

\- Tú lo has dicho, es una tormenta.

\- ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? – Raoul asintió como respuesta a la pregunta de Agoney -. Haberlo dicho, no pasa nada, es algo que le pasa a mucha gente

\- Creía que te reirías de mí – Raoul agachó la cabeza, pues estarle contando eso a una persona que conocía de apenas unas horas, no era algo común en él.

\- Raoul, mira, no me conoces ni sabes qué tipo de persona soy, así que deja de prejuzgar a la gente porque yo no soy de los que se ríen de los problemas o miedos de los demás, más bien al contrario – Agoney se había levantado del teclado y acercado al chico rubio pues había notado que un relámpago había iluminado el pasillo - cosa de la que Raoul parece que no se dio cuenta – lo que significaba que a continuación, venía un trueno.

\- Ya perdona, pero… - et voilá, ahí tenían el trueno y a Raoul dando un salto y agarrándose a lo primero que pilló, el cual resultó ser Agoney.

\- Shhhh – le susurraba Agoney mientras le acariciaba el pelo – ya está, tranquilo -. Raoul le abraza con tanta fuerza por la cintura que Agoney pensaba que le iba a partir por la mitad. Pero no le importaba, pues Raoul en esos momentos le parecía la cosa más tierna del mundo. No se parecía en nada al Raoul que había conocido la noche anterior y durante ese mismo día, con su mirada de superioridad y su cara de mala hostia. En vez de eso, parecía un cachorro asustado, muerto de miedo, y eso a Agoney le mataba de ternura.

\- Ven, ponte esto – le dijo ofreciéndole un casco para que se lo pusiera. Se sentaron los dos al teclado y Agoney comenzó a tocar una melodía tranquila, suave, para que el rubio se relajara y se olvidara por un momento de su fobia a las tormentas.

Por su parte, Raoul se encontraba tan relajado, que ni se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Agoney mientras inspiraba su aroma, lo que le tranquilizaba aún más. Era el mismo aroma de ese mediodía, el que notó nada más entrar a la casa del chico moreno. Se encontraba en paz y se empezaba a olvidar de la tormenta.

Cuando Agoney dejó de tocar, ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos minutos. Se encontraban cómodos con la presencia cercana del contrario. Finalmente, fue Agoney el que rompió el contacto levantándose. Raoul le miró extrañado, pues no quería que el momento acabase, pero esa sensación se acabó cuando Agoney le ofreció una mano y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera hasta el salón, donde bajó las persianas para que ningún rayo o relámpago asustaran al rubio. Se sentaron juntos en el sofá, pegados, tal y como estaban antes, y Raoul volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras esta vez, Agoney le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza. Estaban en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Raoul decidió romperlo.

\- Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre ti

\- ¿Sobre mí? No hay nada interesante que contar, en realidad. Mi vida es bastante aburrida.

\- Seguro que no. Fijo que hay algo que te apasiona, no eres de aquí de eso estoy seguro. No sé, cosas sobre ti.

\- De verdad, te aburrirías si te hablara sobre mí, todo el mundo se aburre – Agoney intentaba sonar divertido, pero había un deje en su voz que a Raoul le hacía sospechar que algo pasaba. Que algo le había pasado a Agoney.

\- Bueno, pues pregunto yo, ¿de dónde eres? – la cara de Agoney era todo un poema, no esperaba que Raoul fuese tan cotilla. Aunque a lo mejor no era cotilla, simplemente sentía curiosidad y quería conocerle un poco más. Pero Agoney se quitó la idea de la cabeza, su vida era de todo menos interesante. De todas formas no le haría ningún daño responder las preguntas del rubio, ya que así también se aseguraba de que este siguiese sin pensar en la tormenta.

\- Pues a ver, soy de Adeje, que está en Tenerife.

\- ¡Buah! Tenerife, me encanta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ir?

\- Más del que me gustaría. De verdad, Raoul, echo tanto de menos el estar en mi casa, pasear por la playa…

\- Bueno, ¿y por qué no vas?

\- Es… - Agoney dudaba bastante el que decir y por primera vez, se estaba pensando dos veces, o incluso tres, el qué contestar -. Es complicado. 

 

\-----------------------------------

Hoy no admito quejas, super capítulo de más de 2000 palabras jajaja. He escrito la mayoría hoy y tal y como ha estado Twitter así ha sido mi estado de ánimo y así iba escribiendo. Perdón por la montaña rusa de emociones jeje. 

Pues nada, ahí tenéis el capítulo y ahora sí que os pido paciencia, porque tenía pensado dividirlo en dos pero todos habéis dicho por twitter que lo suba entero, así que os toca esperar unos días a que tenga el siguiente listo. 

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (a mí me ha encantado) y que sigáis leyendo, porque tengo un montón de ideas chulísimas para continuarlo. Después de la chapa que os he dado ya solo os digo que si os gusta dejad un voto y si queréis pues un comentario tampoco hace daño y los del capítulo anterior me alegraron la vida. Seguidme en Twitter y hasta el siguiente. Un besazo!

@@1SonrisaRagoney


	5. Chapter 5

Raoul apartó ese tema de la conversación, pues ni conocía ni tenía la confianza suficiente con el canario para que este le contara su vida en verso y Agoney parecía estar bastante incómodo con el rumbo que había tomado la charla. De repente, se acordó del por qué de su visita ese mismo mediodía a la casa de Agoney.

\- Oye, antes de que se me olvide. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo anoche Nerea? Me refiero a lo de bailar – aclaró al ver que Agoney se ponía pálido al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- Ah, bueno, sin más -. Al pobre Agoney casi le da un infarto al escuchar la pregunta convencido de que Nerea ya se había ido de la lengua. Otra vez. – Pero no como para dar clases. A ver, me defiendo, pero sin más.

\- Porfa, porfa, pooooorfaaaaaaa -. Raoul le estaba poniendo tal cara de corderito que se le hacía muy difícil el resistirse a la petición del rubio. A lo que estaba seguro de que no iba a poder resistirse era a comerse al rubio con la mirada si al final acaba aceptando darle clases. Aunque bueno, eso de comérselo con la mirada ya lo había hecho. Bastantes veces en un intervalo de menos de 24 horas.

\- Arrrgg, está bien. ¡Pero! – se apresuró a decir Agoney viendo las intenciones de Raoul de comenzar a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. – Será cuando yo te diga. Con el trabajo y no es que me quede mucho tiempo libre al día, así que probablemente quedaremos los fines de semana aquí.

\- Buah, ¡mil gracias Agoney! – Raoul le dio un gran y efusivo abrazo, pues no quería perder su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Agoney le preguntó la razón por la que trabajaba allí, y es que Raoul había renunciado al trabajo de camarero, pues estaba mal pagado y él estaba hasta las narices de la música y la gente. Aunque bueno, para Agoney este trabajo venía a ser lo mismo a diferencia de que ahora bailaba y antes servía veneno.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya -. El tiempo se les había pasado volando, eran cerca de las doce de la noche y la tormenta había pasado hacía rato.

\- ¡Ala, qué tarde es! Y yo todavía no he preparado las cosas de mañana. Bueno, habrá que improvisar sobre la marcha.

Los días pasaron lentos. Muy lentos. Y, cuando por fin el viernes Agoney llegó a su casa, se tiró en el sofá, agotado, queriendo quedarse así durante todo el fin de semana. Pero el sonido de su móvil se lo impidió, al menos de momento. Aunque tuviera ganas de tirar el móvil por la ventana, cogió la llamada entrante. Era Ricky.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ricky?

\- Qué, ¿salimos esta noche?

\- Ni de coña. Voy a hibernar durante todo el fin de semana y nadie me lo va a impedir. Ni siquiera tú, Ricky Merino.

\- ¿Día duro en la oficina?

\- Semana, mes y trimestre duro en la oficina. Necesito vacaciones cuanto antes – en verdad Agoney no podía más. Solo tenía ganas de dormir y comer durante todo el fin de semana. Nada más.

\- Pues prepárate, porque Sam me ha dicho que Raoul iba a ir esta tarde a tu piso a no sé qué de baile. ¿Al final aceptaste a darle clases?

\- En qué momento lo haría. Estábamos hablando y una cosa llevó a la otra y le dije que sí sin pensarlo. Llevo arrepintiéndome toda la semana.

Una voz, más bien un grito, se escuchó de fondo. Era Sam. – ¡Más te vale que me cuides al primo, Agoney!

\- ¿Qué grita esa loca ahora?

\- Qué no le hagas cosas de mayores a su primo pequeño, básicamente

\- ¡Ricky! Era una pregunta retórica, no sé si lo pillas, pero no tenías que contestar, que he escuchado perfectamente a Sam. Además, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas.

\- Lo siento, me lo has dejado a huevo. A parte, Agoney, no sabes disimular. ¡Adiós! – Y le colgó. Dejándole con la protesta en la boca. Qué vida esta era lo único que Agoney podía pensar en esos momentos. Solo esperaba que Raoul al final no pudiera ir. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se metió a la ducha con la música bien alta. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero a veces le consumía demasiado. Y, además, ya necesitaba vacaciones.

Después de una larga ducha, todavía con la música a tope, salió y se puso una toalla a la cintura. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el horrible sonido del timbre. Odiaba ese maldito sonido. Probablemente fuera algún vendedor de alfombras o algo así, ya que el telefonillo no había sonado. Ya tenía pensada la forma de cerrarle la puerta en las narices al pobre señor o señora, que lo único que hacía era ganarse la vida, cuando la toalla casi se le cae del susto o sorpresa.

\- Vaya, yo… perdón – se encontró con una cabecilla rubia a la que parecía que le eran más interesantes sus zapatos que la imagen de Agoney tan solo tapado con una toalla.

\- Vaya… Raoul, hola, no sabía que íbamos a empezar hoy con las clases, perdona.

\- No, no, si la culpa es mía. Bueno… mejor me voy y vuelvo en otro momento.

\- No, hombre, ya que estás aquí pasa, no tardo nada en vestirme – Agoney se apartó de la puerta dejando pasar a Raoul. – Siéntate en el sofá, pon la tele o haz lo que te dé la gana. En seguida vengo -. Agoney desapareció por la puerta del salón dejando a Raoul desorientado en el salón de su casa sin saber qué hacer. También tenía algo que ver el haber visto al chico moreno prácticamente desnudo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Raoul escuchó un fuerte golpe y, sobresaltándose, corrió hacia el lugar de procedencia del golpe para ver qué había pasado. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró a Agoney sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared junto al secador que había estado sonando hasta hacía tan solo unos instantes.

\- ¡Agoney! ¿¡Estás bien!?

\- ¿Eh? – Agoney estaba pálido, sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba. – Sí, sí, tranquilo, estoy bien. Sólo… sólo me ha dado un pequeño mareo y me he tenido que sentar, no es nada.

\- Ven, que te ayudo -. Raoul se acercó y ayudó a Agoney a levantarse mientras este se agarraba a Raoul como si fuese su salvavidas. – Entonces, ¿el golpe?

\- Ha sido el secador, que se me ha caído. Menos mal que ya estaba desenchufado, aunque tendré que ir a comprar otro -. Habían llegado ya al sofá y Raoul le ayudó a tumbarse en el sofá mientras él se sentaba junto a él.

\- No te preocupes ahora por eso. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te traigo cualquier cosa?

\- No hace falta, de verdad, Raoul. Estoy bien.

\- Si estuvieras bien no te habrías mareado en el baño -. Agoney, al no saber qué contestar, se limitó a quedarse callado con la cabeza aun dándole vueltas por el mareo y por lo bien que olía el rubio. Ese olor iba a ser su nuevo aroma favorito. – Eh, eh, ¿qué haces? Tienes que estar tumbado. – Agoney había intentado incorporarse, sin éxito.

\- Raoul, de verdad que estoy bien. Además, habrás venido a que te de “clases” de baile si se pueden llamar así.

\- Joder, Agoney, ¿de verdad te pones a pensar en eso ahora? Eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora mismo -. Hasta ahora, Agoney había mantenido los ojos cerrados pues parecía que todo le daba vueltas. Fue en este momento en el que sus miradas coincidieron, creando un ambiente algo extraño, pues ninguno podía apartar sus ojos de los del contrario. Fue Raoul el que apartó la vista. A Agoney le había parecido ver como el rostro del rubio tomaba un color rojizo y la vena del cuello se le comenzaba a notar. Mucho.

\- Sólo estoy cansado, nada más. Ha sido una semana dura con las evaluaciones y todo eso.

\- ¿Evaluaciones? ¿Dónde trabajas?

\- Soy profesor de música de niños de infantil y primaria en un cole, y por las tardes llevo el coro del colegio.

\- ¿De verdad ser profesor es tan cansado?

\- No te haces a la idea. Además, estamos medio explotados y todo el trabajo que se lleva a cabo tanto en el colegio como en tu casa no se ve reflejado en ningún lado – dijo Agoney a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de frustración y cansancio. – Pero bueno, es lo que hay que hacer para poder trabajar, así que solo queda apechugar.

\- Ya… yo estoy temiendo el momento en el que acabe la carrera, porque no sé ni lo que voy a hacer con mi vida. No me atrae ninguna carrera.

\- ¿Ninguna? A ver, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

\- Bailar ya te digo que no – ambos chicos comenzaron a reír gracias al comentario del rubio, y pareció que la tensión creada anteriormente comenzaba a desaparecer.

Durante el resto de la tarde, siguieron hablando de sus vidas, como si fueran dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban después de varios años y se estuvieran poniendo al día. Raoul le contó que él era de Barcelona y que estaba en Madrid estudiando un doble grado de Derecho y Economía aprovechando que su primo trabajaba en la ciudad, también que era un viciado de las series y que el deporte no era su fuerte, aunque salía a correr todos los días. Pero cuando de verdad sintieron ambos una conexión diferente, fue cuando el rubio comentó que lo que de verdad le gustaba era cantar, que a eso era a lo que quería dedicarse, pero que sus padres no lo veían viable. Había muchas cosas que sus padres, conservadores hasta la médula, no veían con buenos ojos. Pero eso no se lo contó a Agoney, no le gustaba hablar de ello, pues el haber ido a Madrid le había abierto un mundo nuevo, diferente y mejor, donde había variedad de opiniones y una gran diversidad cultural que él hasta entonces no había conocido. Hasta incluso le había hecho replantearse gran variedad de opiniones y costumbres que le habían inculcado sus padres desde pequeño.

Agoney, por su parte, se había limitado durante la mayor parte del tiempo a escuchar atentamente al catalán, perdido en el sonido de su voz. Apenas había hecho alguna aportación a la conversación, pero en ningún momento, dando más datos sobre su vida. Sólo lo que Raoul ya sabía, de dónde era, de qué trabaja y poco más. En verdad pareciera como si el canario quisiera ocultar su pasado, creyendo que, si no hablaba de ello, este desaparecería y dejaría de doler. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Entre charla y charla, la tarde había pasado, y el sonido del maldito timbre, otra vez, les sacó de la burbuja que habían ido creando durante toda la tarde. En este caso, el que fue a abrir fue Raoul, pues, aunque había dejado que Agoney se incorporase, no le dejaba ponerse en pie. Por la puerta aparecieron Ricky y Nerea a pesar de las advertencias de Agoney de que no iba a salir esa noche de fiesta.

 

\--------------

Capítulo 5 recién sacado de horno. El capítulo 6 lo tengo prácticamente terminado, así que dadle mucho amor a este y lo subo mañana o incluso esta noche si me da tiempo (ella, chantajeando). Además, estamos a las puertas de las 1000 lecturas totales y no puedo estar más contenta porque jamás pensé que tanta gente fuera a leerlo y de verdad que me emociona que os esté gustando. 

Seguidme en twitter @1SonrisaRagoney para toda la información y algún adelanto del fic y nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo. Un besazo!


	6. Chapter 6

Al final le habían liado. Agoney se estaba comenzando a replantear su fuerza de voluntad, pues parecía ser una mierda. Todo había ocurrido cuando llamaron a la puerta y Ricky y Nerea aparecieron con una sonrisa de malicia, por lo que tenían pensado hacer y por ver que había sido Raoul el que les había abierto la puerta. Todo quedó aclarado, al menos en teoría cuando los dos chicos les explicaron lo que había pasado. Después Ricky y Nerea explicaron el plan, Agoney se negó, Raoul también se negó a que Agoney fuera, Agoney se enfadó porque Raoul no era quién para decirle que podía hacer y qué no, así que aceptó y ahí se encontraba. Con dos copas de la mano. Había llegado al punto en el que no puedes digerir más alcohol, pero las copas siguen llegando a ti. Acechándote, como obligándote a que las bebas. Y Agoney tampoco tenía pensado negarse a ello. Menos después de ver la cara de amargado que llevaba Raoul durante toda la noche por haberle llevado la contraria. Aunque a lo mejor el hecho de que Agoney estuviese bebiendo de gratis durante toda la noche gracias a un chico que acababa de conocer y con el que no había dejado de magrearse, también estuviese teniendo su efecto en el chico rubio. Y ese efecto pareció empeorar cuando el chaval comenzó a meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a Agoney, quién simplemente se dejó llevar debido a la cantidad ingente de alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Cuando se separaron, sonrió al chico y se acercó a su grupo de amigos formado por Ricky, Nerea, Sam y Raoul. Nada más acercarse, el canario se quedó de piedra.

-Ricky… - llamó al mayor. – Mira… se parece a Glenda -. Todos podían observar cómo, en la oscuridad, los ojos del canario se iban llenando de lágrimas mientras los otros tres observaban la escena sin saber muy bien de qué iba.

\- Agoney, sabes que no…

\- Lo sé, Ricky, habrá sido mi imaginación, no te preocupes – y, acabándose la copa de un trago, dio por finalizada la conversación y se fue en busca de su nuevo amigo

Tras un rato bailando juntos, Agoney no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la chica que había visto antes, se parecía tanto a… Antes de poder darse cuenta, el chico con el que estaba le empezó a besar sin miramientos. Agoney con su monumental borrachera, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, decidió separarse del chaval, pero este no parecía estar por la labor, ya que el agarre de este se hizo más fuerte mientras Agoney se retorcía en sus brazos intentando soltarse. Raoul, que observaba la escena, lleno de rabia, no aguantó ni dos segundos en avanzar hacia ellos en cuanto vio que Agoney intentaba zafarse de su agarre, decidido a partirle la cara. Para su desagracia, o su suerte, Ricky se le adelantó, separando bruscamente a los dos chicos mientras protegía a Agoney con su cuerpo y se encaraba al otro chico que, asustado al ver a Ricky, se largó de la escena. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando Ricky ya estaba saliendo de la discoteca con Agoney medio cogido dejando allí a Nerea, Raoul y Sam, quién había llegado después, sin decirles ni una palabra, solos Agoney, él y su cabreo monumental.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del canario, Ricky le ayudó a ponerse la camiseta y los pantalones de chándal con los que dormía y a meterse en la cama. No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que habían llegado, cuando el mayor oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Extrañado, pues eran las 5 de la mañana, fue a abrir. En el umbral se encontró a un Raoul enfadado, muy enfadado, pero también preocupado por el estado de Agoney. Sin mediar palabra, Ricky se retiró de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina donde cogió una botella de agua de litro y medio.

\- Intenta que no se duerma, sino mañana no se va a poder mover de la resaca – Raoul, haciendo caso a Ricky, fue hacia la habitación de Agoney, a quién se encontró tumbado en la cama y sí, dormido.

\- Agoney… Ago, despierta – le decía mientras le daba unos pequeños toquecitos en el hombro. Al ver que eso no funcionaba, probó a sentarle en la cama. Con sudor, lágrimas y esfuerzo al final consiguió incorporar al canario que parecía haber reaccionado a las intenciones de Raoul.

\- Raoul… holaaaaaa – Agoney estaba más contento de lo que Raoul le había visto nunca.

\- Menuda borrachera llevas encima, colega.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Borrachera? Nunca. Jamás en la vida – no podía evitar reírse cada vez que terminaba una palabra. Sí, reírse, ¿sabéis la risa borracha? Esa risa.

\- Claro, compañero, lo que tú digas. Eh, eh, ni se te ocurra dormirte.

\- ¿No quieres me duerma? Vaya, Raoul, no pensaba que tuvieras esas intenciones conmigo –. A Raoul le costó entenderle pues entre la risa, el hipo y la borrachera, era imposible sacar una palabra en claro. Pero cuando le entendió, una sonrisilla asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

\- No tengo esas intenciones contigo. Y si las tuviera, créeme que no tal y como vas.

\- ¿No te gusta cómo voy vestido? – un puchero adorable comenzaba a aparecer en la cara de Agoney a la vez que hipaba. Raoul podía jurar de que aquello era lo más adorable que había visto jamás– Encima de que me he vestido esperando que te gustase…

\- No, no es eso, Agoney… Joder, estás guapísimo – Raoul se estaba comenzando a exasperar, hablar con Agoney borracho era como hablar con un niño pequeño de 3 años, y no es que a Raoul los niños pequeños le entusiasmaran. – Lo que quiero decir es que vas borracho, Agoney. Muy borracho y mi fuerza de voluntad no es gran cosa, que yo también he bebido.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero en esos momentos le daba igual, solo estaba Agoney en la habitación y, en su estado, no se iba a acordar de nada al día siguiente. Ni siquiera se acordaría de que Raoul había estado allí. Cuando Ricky llegó a la habitación, Raoul hacía lo posible porque Agoney no se durmiera, cosa bastante difícil en esos momentos y al mismo tiempo estaba intentando poner en orden el batiburrillo de pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

\- Raoul, vete si quieres, ya me encargo yo

\- Eh… sí, sí, claro – dijo, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, pues seguía en su mundo. – Hasta mañana. Cuida de él. – Sin esperar respuesta de Ricky, salió del piso y del edificio a la fría noche de diciembre a intentar aclarar su cabeza.

Los pensamientos de la cabeza de Raoul iban a la velocidad de la luz, imágenes que iban desde Agoney restregándose con el chico ese a Agoney a punto de llorar tres minutos después. Sentía que el corazón se le encogía cada vez que esa imagen le venía a la mente. ¿Qué le pasaría al canario? Quería ayudarle, pero solo Ricky parecía saber de qué iba el tema. Después se acordó de lo adorable que estaba Agoney tan solo unos instantes antes, con el puchero que hizo al deducir que Raoul pensaba que no estaba guapo. Joder, Agoney, si siempre estás impresionante, te pongas lo que te pongas le quiso decir Raoul, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. El sonido de una llamada entrante le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Dime, Sam.

\- Raoul, ¿dónde estáis? Estamos Nerea y yo solo más perdidos que la una

\- Saliendo del piso de Agoney. Me marchaba ya para casa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ni idea, Sam. Mañana hablamos, ¿vale?

\- Vale, tete, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.

\- Sí, hasta mañana.

Y así, perdido en sus pensamientos, Raoul se acostó. Pero, sobre todo, pensando en llamar a Agoney al día siguiente, para ver con qué tipo de resaca despertaba, aunque, spoiler, sería su peor resaca en varios sentidos.

 

\---------------------------------

Soy horrible, lo sé. Este capítulo tenía que estar subido ayer porque el apoyo del capítulo anterior fue ESPECTACULAR de verdad, nunca pensé que este truño tuviera tanto apoyo, pero me alegro muchísimo de que os guste. Además que este capítulo me ha quedado caquita, pero bueno.

Y ya, no me enrollo más, seguidme en twitter @1SonrisaRagoney para snippets de los capítulos e información sobre este. Dadle amor y no vemos en el siguiente! Un besazo!


	7. Chapter 7

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Raoul había llamado a Agoney unas cuantas veces. Seis para ser exactos. Tampoco quería parecer muy pesado. Estaba a punto de volver a pulsar el botón de llamar cuando las tripas le volvieron a rugir, Porque sí, se había metido entre pecho y espalda un desayuno con dos huevos fritos, un café, un zumo de naranja, beicon y dos piezas de frutas hacía tan solo dos horas. Pues eso, que se le iluminó la bombillita al tener hambre y pensó en ir a casa de Agoney a llevarle algo ligerillo para comer y cuidar la resaca. Porque a la resaca hay que quererla, hay que darle cariño. 

Estaba nervioso cuando llegó al portal. En realidad, no sabía si eran nervios, pero se le había quitado el apetito que apenas media hora antes le había hecho saltar del sofá como un resorte para ir a comprar comida para Agoney y para él. A lo mejor era que tenía mucha hambre. Sí. Prefería pensar eso. 

Llamó al telefonillo, todavía nervioso, esperando a que la voz de Agoney saliera por él. Pero no pasó. Extrañado, volvió a pulsar el botón del ático. Nada. Silencio. Tras unos segundos, empujó la puerta, descubriendo así – y haciendo que un color rojizo se adueñara de su cara – que esta estaba abierta y que dentro del portal un cartelito avisaba “Dejar la puerta abierta, no funciona el telefonillo”. Raoul en verdad no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza, pues se había pasado unos 5 minutos esperando a que el canario le abriera la puerta. Decidió dejar vergüenzas de lado y subir las escaleras hasta el ático. Ahora que se fijaba, se dio cuenta de que el edificio era muy bonito, antiguo, probablemente fuese un palacete de la época del Madrid de los Austrias que habían remodelado para hacer un bloque de viviendas. Tenía curiosidad, pues no se explicaba como un profesor podría permitirse un piso del estilo y en pleno centro de Madrid, aunque fuese un piso pequeño. 

Llegó y llamó a la puerta. Silencio otra vez. No quería llamar al timbre, ya que sabía la manía que le tenía Agoney a ese sonido y a Raoul no le extrañaba, era un sonido estridente. Esperó unos segundos, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta, por lo que volvió a llamar. Esta vez no le respondió el silencio, sino unos pesados pasos de alguien que parecía estar arrastrándose por el suelo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Raoul observó a un demacrado Agoney, con grandes ojeras y no muy buen aspecto. 

\- Qué, ¿resaca? – como respuesta a su pregunta, Raoul solo recibió un bufido y que Agoney se adentrase en su piso, dejando la puerta abierta a modo de invitación. – Te he traído algo para cuidar la resaca.  
\- ¿Y yo qué? – dijo Agoney dándose la vuelta en el sofá y mirando a Raoul, quién debió poner una cara de no entender nada, por lo que repitió la pregunta. – ¿Sólo vienes a cuidar mi resaca? ¿Y a mí quién me cuida? – No pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara por la comisura de su boca, pues, aunque el canario tuviera un aspecto horrible en ese mismo instante, estaba adorable. – Me duele la cabezaaa – dijo Agoney soltando un quejido lastimero.  
\- Normal, después de beberte anoche hasta el agua de los floreros lo raro sería que estuvieras como una rosa – una mirada de odio por parte de Agoney fue la respuesta que recibió, seguido de otro quejido por su parte. - ¿Dónde tienes los Ibuprofenos? Que te traiga uno, anda.   
\- En la cocina, en uno de los cajones. ¡Arráncame la cabeza, por favor! Es mi peor resaca en años.  
\- Jamás te arrancaría esa cabeza tan bonita tuya  
\- ¿Qué? No he oído lo que has dicho.  
\- Nada, nada. Son solo cosas mías. Ahora te traigo el Ibuprofeno. Intenta no morir durante estos minutos.   
\- No hay nada que me apetezca más en estos momentos.

Y dicho esto, vio a Raoul desaparecer por la puerta del salón, en busca para el remedio para su resaca. Cuidar esta resaca, chiquita mierda, que se vaya a dónde quiera. En verdad Agoney no podía recordar una resaca peor que esa. Al igual que no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior. Sus recuerdos acababan en el momento en el que estaba bailando con el chaval con el que se suponía que se había enrollado mientras observaba la cara de amargado de cierto rubio que ya todos conocemos. 

Parecía que habían pasado años cuando Raoul volvió al salón con un vaso de agua y la caja de medicamentos para Agoney.  
\- Vaya, pensaba que ya te habías perdido de lo que has tardado.  
\- Imbécil, no encontraba las pasillas. Porque como la cocina no tiene apenas cajones pues sólo he tenido que mirar en unos 20 más o menos. Y luego encontrar la caja, claro, porque ese cajón parece que tiene una puta farmacia dentro.  
\- Exagerada. Sólo tengo lo básico. Lo necesario.   
\- En fin, lo que tú digas, respondió Raoul dando un resoplido que hizo que su flequillo sin peinar, algo raro, se moviera e hiciera que Agoney se quedara embelesado mirándole. Aunque él jamás admitiría eso. – Anda, toma – dijo dándole la bolsa de la comida – te tienes que estar muriendo de hambre con esa resaca.   
\- No todos somos como tú y tenemos hambre a todas horas, Raoul.  
\- Claro, y así quedo yo como el raro. Pues no, los raros sois vosotros, que casi ni coméis. Así estáis, medio escuchimizados.  
\- Escuchi… ¿qué?  
\- Escuchimizados, Agoney. Un poquito de cultura peninsular, por favor. 

Y así, entre piques varios, pasaron la comida. En verdad estaban los dos cómodos cuando estaban con el otro. No había silencios ni conversaciones incómodas, aunque en varias ocasiones, alguno de los dos se quedara embelesado mirando a la nada, más conocido como quedarse atontado mirando al chico que tenían en frente. 

\- ¡Agoney! Tsss, ¡Agoney!  
\- Ehhh... ¿qué pasa?  
-Vuelve a la tierra, estabas en las nubes. ¿En qué pensabas?  
\- En anoche… La verdad es que no me acuerdo absolutamente de nada – mentira. Sí se acordaba de cosas, de pocas, pero de alguna. - ¿Qué pasó?  
\- Pues nada, lo típico. Llegamos, te pediste una copa, te pusiste a bailar. En esto he de apuntar que en serio me tienes que enseñar a bailar así. – Agoney solo rodó los ojos. - En fin, sigo. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Te pusiste a bailar y todo el mundo, repito, todo el mundo te miraba. Después, se te acercó un tío y os empezasteis a magrear. La verdad, no sé qué le verías al tío porque era horrible. Pero bueno. Te invitó a un montón de copas. Después viniste con nosotros dijiste que una tía se parecía a no sé quién y te volviste a ir. Hasta que el tío te empezó a forzar y Ricky casi le mete dos hostias que le dejan de poster en la pared, te trajo aquí, después vine yo, hablamos y poco más. Vamos, lo que yo llamo una noche tranquilita. – Raoul respiró con fuerza, pues había soltado todo el discurso casi sin respirar y estaba rojo. Rojísimo. Miró a Agoney y su cara era poco más que un cuadro, lo que no sabía si porque era mucha información para asimilar en poco tiempo o por alguno de los sucesos relatados de la noche anterior.   
\- Ra… Raoul… Yo… - Agoney dudaba sobre lo qué iba a preguntar. Le daba miedo, pánico en realidad. – Yo… ¿dije algo anoche?  
\- ¿Sobre qué? Porque cuando vas borracho he de decir que hablas mucho. Por los codos.  
\- Pues… no sé, algo fuera de lugar sobre mí, o cuando estuve hablando contigo o… no sé.  
\- Tranquilo, Agoney - Raoul sabía que le iba a costar decir esas palabras, pero no pensó que tanto –, no dijiste nada fuera de lugar, solo te reías.  
\- Uf – resopló tranquilo, para decepción de Raoul – ya pensé que me había declarado a alguien o cualquier cosa -. Se rio. Su risa. Su maldita risa. Por mucho que Raoul estuviera decepcionado por la reacción del canario, esa risa se estaba comenzando a convertir en su sonido favorito -. Ah, y otra cosa. ¿A quién dije que se parecía la chica esa? Porque además yo soy malísimo en sacar parecidos, así que a saber.   
\- Pues creo recordar que dijiste un nombre parecido a Emma o Glenda o algo así -. La cara de Agoney había cambiado por completo. Había pasado de estar feliz, riéndose a estar blanco, pálido y con una expresión facial que pareciera que iba a vomitar la comida que le había traído Raoul.


	8. Chapter 8

 

\- Agoney, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, tranquilo. No es nada, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Agoney, te has quedado como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

\- Que sí, Raoul, que estoy bien, no seas pesado -. Eso había sonado más borde de lo que Agoney pretendía, y se arrepintió en el momento en el que miró a la cara a Raoul y vio su expresión, una mezcla entre culpa, asombro y autocontrol para no cabrearse, pues no se esperaba que el canario le fuera a contestar de esa manera.

\- Yo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Nos vemos, Agoney – y dicho esto, lo último que Agoney supo sobre Raoul durante semanas, fue el portazo que dio, dejando a Agoney solo con sus pensamientos.

 

 

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas y ni Raoul ni Agoney supieron nada del otro durante todo ese tiempo. Simplemente se concentraron en sus cosas, o al menos eso intentaron, pues ninguno de los dos admitiría lo mucho que echaban de menos el simplemente encontrarse en la presencia del otro.

 

\- ¡Agooo! ¡AGONEY!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué de qué? Estás en las nubes, amiga.

\- Perdona, Miriam, estaba pensando. Cosas mías.

\- Sí, lo que tú digas. Bueno, a lo que iba. Que estaba yo ahí, en la discoteca de siempre con Nerea y la chavala esa que se ha echado y de repente veo a una chica guapísima mirándome, ¡pero sin ninguna vergüenza! Ahí, toda descarada ella. Y bueno, yo pensando que estaba loca o algo, pero claro, era guapísima… -. Es en este momento en el que decide desconectar de la conversación. Otra vez. Quiere mucho a Miriam, la adora en verdad, pero hay veces que es mejor dejarla hablando sola porque se va por las ramas. Normal que luego se la encuentren hablando y riéndose sola mientras llama a un tal Harry, que Agoney no lo conoce, pero quiere saber lo que se fuman los dos.

 

El primer trimestre del curso acaba de terminar, lo que significa que en dos días es Nochebuena, y al siguiente Navidad y bueno, todas esas fiestas que Agoney realmente odia y que lleva varios años pasando solo o haciendo alguna obra solidaria como ir a un comedor solidario a servir la cena y cantar algún que otro villancico al piano.

 

De fondo, oye como Miriam le comenta lo que va a hacer durante las vacaciones, que si pasar tiempo con su novio y con su familia, que si ir al cine a ver la típica película navideña… lo típico de Navidad, vamos.

\- Pero Ago, te prometo que Nochevieja tenemos la fiesta de todos los años a la que tú siempre te escaqueas de ir. ¡No te puedes pasar todas las Navidades encerrado en casa!

\- Sí puedo, Miriam. Y es lo que he hecho todos los años desde que llevo viviendo aquí. Además, este año en el comedor solidario van a dar pavo de cenar.

\- Pavo el que te tienes tú. Agoney, de verdad, no puedes pasar las vacaciones solo. ¿Por qué no miras vuelos y te vas a casa?

\- ¿A casa? Miriam, estoy en casa. Es la única que tengo.

\- Perdona, no quería…

\- Tranquila – contestó Agoney soltando un suspiro -, no es culpa tuya. Pero lo que si va a ser culpa tuya va a ser el tren que vas a perder como no te pires ya a la estación.

\- ¡Hostia! ¡Que pierdo el tren! Adiós, Agoney, sal algún día a dar una vuelta, aunque sea. Nos vemos el día 30, te lo prometo -. Y, dicho esto, salió de su casa como un torbellino. Suspirando, Agoney se tumbó en el sofá empezando la que iba a ser su rutina diaria durante 7 u 8 días, dormir, comer y ver Netflix a la vez que comer. Lo usual.

 

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 

_Joder, ¿qué narices pasa?_ Raoul llevaba cerca de 10 minutos llamando al timbre y nadie parecía contestar. Q _ué raro, Ricky me dijo que se pasa todas las vacaciones sin salir de casa._ Cogió su teléfono, y marcó el número de su amigo.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Agoney, soy Raoul, ¿dónde estás?

\- Pues donde quieres que esté, muchacho, en mi casa. Realmente el tinte rubio te ha fundido las neuronas

\- No lo parece. Y soy rubio natural, imbécil, ya quisieran otros tener mi pelazo. En fin, abre que estoy a la puerta.

\- ¿Me das una razón para abrirte la puerta? ¿Y si quieres entrar a robar y violarme? –. En ese momento Raoul oyó un pequeño ruido al otro lado de la puerta, señal de la presencia de Agoney mirando por la mirilla de la puerta.

\- ¡Que abras la puerta hostia puta! Por favor, que me voy en apenas dos horas y… en fin, que abras -. Y dicho esto, por la puerta asomó un Agoney en chándal y sin peinar, con el pelo rizado cayéndole por la frente.

 

Realmente Raoul no podía imaginar a persona más perfecta en toda la faz de la tierra. Estaba adorable. Por su parte, Agoney se quedó mirando al rubio, dudando sobre qué hacer, pues llevaban varias semanas sin hablar y Agoney se sentía algo culpable por ello.

 

\- Ho… hola, Raoul. Esto… ¿quieres pasar?

\- Para eso he venido, Agoney. Precisamente no me apetece quedarme en el portal con el frío que hace y llevo aquí 10 minutos -. Y es que Raoul notaba el calorcillo que salía del piso del canario y se moría de ganas por entrar y acurrucarse… _Espera, Raoul, ¿acurrucarte? Qué cursi te estás volviendo._ – Déjame pasar, anda, que al final me pongo malo de verdad, no puedo viajar y te toca aguantarme todas las navidades.

\- No, por favor. Lo que quieras menos tener que aguantarte enfermo, casi no te aguanto ni cuando no lo estás, así que imagínate – contestó Agoney apartándose de la puerta y dejando pasar a su amigo.

\- Gracias por la parte que me toca, amigo.

\- Qué, sin maletas me comentan.

\- Solo necesario -. Para Raoul lo necesario para una semana era lo equivalente a tres meses. Con eso os podéis hacer una idea.

\- Encima una bolsa de esas estará entera llena de gomina o laca o lo que sea que te eches en el pelo ese tuyo.

\- Pelo no, pelazo, te lo digo de nuevo. Y la verdad es que tenía pensado regalarte a ti esa bolsa llena de laca, porque te hace falta, menudos pelos me llevas, amigo -.

\- Me parece que estuviera hablando con un besugo.

\- La envidia es mala, Agoney.

\- En fin, ¿a qué has venido? Porque como sea a meterte conmigo te me vas yendo de mi piso.

\- Primero, tú has sido el que se ha metido conmigo. Segundo, he venido a despedirme, me voy a Barcelona con mi familia a pasar la Navidad.

\- Ah, sí, la Navidad. Gracias, casi había olvidado que es esa época del año, menos mal que te tengo a ti y a los cientos de miles de anuncios de la televisión y del mundo en general.

\- Haré como que no te he oído y seguiré hablando – Raoul se sentó en el sofá bajo la atónita mirada de Agoney, quién pensaba que el rubio estaba como Pedro por su casa -. Ricky me dijo que pasabas las fiestas solo, así que he venido a regalarte mi inmejorable compañía antes de que me vaya -. Agoney no había cambiado su mirada atónita, y menos con ese comentario -. En fin, a lo que iba. Solo venía a felicitarte las fiestas… creo que es lo que se suele hacer en estos casos. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, yo vengo el lunes 25 por la tarde, así que… no sé, te avisaré o algo y vamos a dar una vuelta… o no, o simplemente te vengo a ver o… no sé…

 

La sonrisa de Agoney en esos momentos era algo difícil de descifrar, aunque en verdad para Raoul ninguna mirada o sonrisa era fácil de descifrar. Era una sonrisa muy tierna, pero su mirada tenía un matiz triste, lo que encogió el corazón del rubio.

 

\- Yo… Muchas gracias, Raoul, te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que hacer eso por mí. Pasa tiempo con tu familia y disfrútala, de eso se tratan estas fiestas, ¿no? Además, el día de Navidad es para estar toda la familia comiendo y cenando juntos y contando anécdotas familiares, no para pasarte el día entero viajando.

\- Agoney, que no te vas a pasar toda la semana solo, me niego. Son fechas para estar con tus seres queridos y tú no vas a estar solo, al menos mientras me tengas que aguantar -. Esta vez Raoul sí que pudo descifrar la expresión de Agoney, tampoco era muy difícil, ya que sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas que no pudo retener -. Eh, pero no llores, Agoney, tranquilo – le dijo intentando calmarle mientras le atraía hacia sí y le empezaba a acariciar la nuca mientras le abrazaba.

\- Yo… gracias, Raoul, de corazón -. Le costaba hablar, pues estaba muy emocionado por las palabras que le había dicho Raoul -. Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Enfadado contigo? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- Pues… no sé, llevábamos varias semanas sin hablar y después de lo cabreado que te fuiste la última vez, pensé que…

\- Agoney, por favor, no me enfadé contigo – le interrumpió-. Más bien me cabreé conmigo mismo por no poder ayudarte. Te veía tan afectado por lo que te dije, que no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que te pasaba y eso me cabreaba, me fui de la impotencia que sentía. Yo era el que pensaba que tú estarías enfadado por meterme dónde no me llaman. Suelo meter bastante la pata en estos casos.

\- Jobar… vaya dos patas _pa’_ un banco – esto hizo que los dos se comenzaran a reír y soltaran toda la tensión acumulada durante varias semanas por culpa de un malentendido.

 

Agoney se separó de Raoul mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos en los que había pensado todos y cada uno de los días en los que no le había visto. Esos ojos que le habían dicho, en resumidas cuentas, que mientras estuviera a su lado, jamás estaría solo. Y es que ese era uno de los mayores temores de Agoney, la soledad, el estar solo en el mundo, y ese temor, casi se cumple. Raoul, por su parte, se perdió en la sonrisa de Agoney. Esa sonrisa que le encantaba y que quería ver siempre reflejada en su cara, pero sobre todo, aunque le costara admitirlo, él quería ser el que le sacara esa sonrisa, pero para ello, primero Agoney tendría que confiar en él y parecía que eso iba para largo. Salió de su ensimismamiento ya que la alarma que había programado para que le recordara que se tenía que ir, decidió romper el momento que estaban teniendo los dos amigos.

 

\- Bueno, Agoney, me tengo que ir porque si no pierdo el tren a este paso.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, tranquilo. Pásalo muy bien y disfruta de tu familia todo lo que puedas.

\- Disfrutaré y luego vendré a pasar el resto de la semana contigo. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

\- Raoul, que voy a estar bien, de verdad. No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí. Y ahora vete que sino sí que no pasas tiempo con tu familia.

\- Adiós, Ago y… feliz Navidad – le respondió Raoul con su sonrisa más grande y pura mientras salía del piso y Agoney le veía desaparecer escaleras abajo con todo su equipaje.

\- Feliz Navidad, Raoul – contestó en un susurro a la vez que cerraba la puerta y se dirigía de nuevo al sofá.

 

No había pasado dos minutos desde que Raoul se había ido, cuando le llegó un WhatsApp al móvil.

**Raoul:** Acuérdate, vete pensando un plan para el lunes ¡que de mí no te libras tan fácilmente, canario!

 

Agoney no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa mientras le contestaba que lo que él dijera, junto con un montón de emoticonos. Salió de la conversación con Raoul, se armó de valor y entró en la de su hermana Glenda.

**Agoney:** Hola, Glenda. Solo te escribía para desearte una feliz Navidad. Pásate a ver a mamá y a papá de mi parte. Un beso.

 

Corto, sencillo y directo. No hacía falta mucho más.

 

\-------  
Puuues aquí os dejo el capítulo 8. Me alegro un montón de que os esté gustando, porque jamás pensé que esto tendría tanto apoyo, pero bueno.

El siguiente lo tardaré un poquito más en subir ya que quiero currármelo de verdad y se viene drama del bueno, del que las gusta. Y nada, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y nos vemos por twitter! @1SonrisaRagoney


	9. Chapter 9

27 de diciembre. 27 de diciembre y Agoney no ha salido ni un solo día de su piso. Eso, ni tampoco Raoul ha dado señales de vida como prometió. Pero tampoco le importa, lleva años pasando estas fechas solo y eso tampoco va a cambiar en un futuro cercano. "O lejano", piensa Agoney mientras se mira en el espejo después de salir de la ducha – porque, aunque lleve sin salir cerca de una semana, la higiene es lo primero -. La barba de varios días ocupa casi al completo su cara, adornada con unas ojeras de un profundo negro debido a las pesadillas que sufre noche sí, noche también. Con un suspiro, se aleja de su reflejo demacrado para volver al sofá que ya recuerda perfectamente la forma de su cuerpo, pues lleva sin levantarse más de 15 minutos de allí, días. Pone en marcha de nuevo la serie que está viendo, y se vuelve a sumir en sus recuerdos.

_Noche del 24 de diciembre, cuatro años atrás._

_\- Agoney, hijo, quita esa cara. Parece que hayas visto un muerto._

_\- Es cierto. Es nochebuena, Agoney, y no te quiero ver con esa cara cuando lleguemos a casa de tu tía. Es una noche para disfrutar y de las pocas que te vamos a ver más de 10 minutos cenando._

_\- De acuerdo. Como queráis. Puedo fingir una noche, llevo haciéndolo 19 años._

_\- En fin, entra en el coche y quita esa cara, parece como si sufrieras con nuestra compañía. Además, tienes una sorpresa cuando lleguemos, Glenda ha vuelto, así que alegrando la cara, que es gerundio._

_\- ¿Glenda? – la cara de felicidad de Agoney poco tenía que ver con la que había mostrado anteriormente -. ¿Va a estar Glenda? ¿De verdad ha vuelto de Australia?_

_\- Sí, ha vuelto, así que si quieres verla deja esa cara toda la noche y sube al coche que a este paso llegamos en año nuevo a la casa de tu tía – mientras su madre decía todo esto, un Agoney de 19 años ya había subido al coche con la ilusión navideña que tiene un niño de 5 por ir a abrir los regalos._

Cuando Agoney abrió los ojos todavía era noche cerrada, por lo que ni se molestó en mirar la hora el su móvil – aunque tampoco es que tuviese batería -. Se levantó al baño, aun pensando en el recuerdo que acababa de revivir y que llevaba reviviendo durante toda la semana, origen de sus marcadas ojeras y mal humor. Cuando volvió, decidió poner a cargar el móvil, más que nada para poder saber en qué día y hora vivía. Tras esto, se volvió a intentar dormir, esperando no despertarse de nuevo por las pesadillas y poder descansar en condiciones, aunque fuera por una noche.

¶¶¶¶¶¶

Por su parte, Raoul, llevaba varios días sin poder dormir también, pero por otra cuestión muy diferente a la de Agoney. Y es que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber dejado tirado al canario, pero poco podía el hacer contra lo que le habían dicho sus padres, personas de las que dependía económicamente, aunque tuviera trabajo. Todo había pasado, por casualidades del caprichoso destino, la noche de nochebuena cuando había decidido sincerarse con su familia sobre todo lo que estaba viviendo en Madrid.

S _olo unas horas antes de bajar a cenar, había estado hablando con su primo Sam._

_\- Pero, Raoul ¿estás seguro? Ya sabes cómo son._

_\- Es la única manera que tengo de poder irme mañana de vuelta a Madrid. No sé qué le pasó a Agoney, pero lo que sí sé es que no voy a dejarle toda la semana solo. Y antes de que digas nada, tú no viste la cara que tenía, pareciera como si se estuviera cayendo a trocitos por dentro mientras por fuera intentaba aparentar que estaba bien._

_\- ¿Y si le preguntas a Ricky? Sabes que esto no va a salir bien, lo sabes. Sólo empeorarás las cosas._

_\- Tengo que intentarlo, Sam. Además, Ricky no me va a decir nada. Agoney se enfadaría si me lo contara. Y yo también prefiero que salga de él el contármelo, eso significará que confía en mí._

_\- Vale, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con decirles a tus padres que eres gay. Mis padres saben que yo lo soy 5 años y aun así siguen sin entenderlo, ¿qué crees que harán tus padres?_

_\- Me da igual, Sam. Mira, ya lo sabe todo el mundo menos ellos y hasta ahora no me he atrevido por miedo. Pero que les den, soy así y o me quieren tal y como soy, o no soy su hijo._

Esas habían sido sus – duras - palabras y estas habían sido las consecuencias. Llevaba encerrado en su cuarto dos días enteros desde que les había dicho a sus padres que era gay y que se estaba enamorando. Dos días sin móvil y sin poder salir, dos días durante los cuales Agoney le habría estado esperando y él ni siquiera había podido mandarle un WhatsApp explicándole que no podría ir. Dos días que le había prometido pasar juntos y que no estaba cumpliendo. Todo por culpa de sus padres, que decían que ya se le pasaría la bobada, que era imposible que le gustasen los chicos y menos aún que se estuviera enamorando de uno, como si el amor no fuera amor. Incluso casi le obligan a ir a la iglesia a confesarse. Poco les había faltado para llenar la piscina de agua bendita y ahogarle en ella hasta que se "curara" de lo que ellos decían era una enfermedad.

Lo había decidido, se largaba de esa casa. No necesitaba a sus padres. ¿Que decidían no seguir pagándole la carrera? Muy bien, que no lo hicieran, no necesitaba nada de unas personas que no le querían como él era. Ni siquiera su hermano se había pronunciado a su favor. Con decisión, se levantó de la cama dispuesto a hacer la maleta. Le daba igual qué llevarse, solo se llevaría lo que necesitase y alguna que otra joya u objeto para poder vender y ganar algo de dinero en lo que encontraba un trabajo mejor al de stripper, pues con ese dinero ni siquiera le daba para pagar el piso. Quién sabe, a lo mejor si le explicaba la situación a algún amigo, le dejarían quedarse en su casa durante una temporada.

\- Raoul, vamos a salir – le llegó la voz de su madre desde el piso inferior – se queda tu hermano en casa por si necesitas algo.

¿Por si necesito algo o para vigilarme? Resoplando, cerró la maleta ya terminada y, cuando oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, abrió la de su habitación para echar un vistazo a la situación. Suponía que su hermano estaría en el salón, probablemente jugando a la play. Si tiraba la maleta por la ventana, podría coger algo de dinero del bote de la cocina donde lo guardaban sus padres, pasar por el salón sin que su hermano se diera cuenta e irse de esa maldita casa de una vez por todas – debía admitirse que a dramático no le ganaba nadie -. Antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de su habitación para poner en marcha su plan, una zapatilla se interpuso entre el marco de la puerta y esta, impidiendo que Raoul pudiera cerrarla.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Álvaro? – dijo el pequeño de los Vázquez antes de sentarse en la cama resoplando por tener que retrasar su plan

\- Ayudarte. No te vas a poder escapar sin ayuda -. Raoul no daba crédito a lo escuchado, ¿de verdad su hermano le iba a ayudar? – No pongas esa cara. Yo ya lo sabía, no es que se te dé bien eso de disimular precisamente -. Parecía que a Raoul le iba a dar un síncope, no sabía dónde meterse.

\- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?

\- ¿Que eres gay? Se te nota de aquí a China, hermanito. Sólo que papá y mamá no querían admitirlo, y no lo querrán admitir nunca. Pero eres mi hermano, y no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí encerrado durante todas las navidades. Tienes alguien que te está esperando, ¿no? Pues quita esa cara de embobado y vámonos o vas a perder el tren.

28 de diciembre. 28 de diciembre y Raoul no estaba viviendo una inocentada. Era real. Su hermano le apoyaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Eso, e irse a Madrid, cosa que estaba haciendo gracias también a su hermano, quién le había sacado de su casa, le había dado dinero, le había llevado a un cajero a sacar más dinero y le había comprado un billete de AVE solo ida destino Madrid. Y ahí estaba, sentado en el AVE pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Imaginaba que sus padres ya se habrían enterado, prueba de ello eran las casi 40 llamadas perdidas que tenía en el móvil. También se imaginaba que ya no tendría piso, producto también del mensaje de su casera diciéndole que tenía dos días para recoger todas sus pertenencias y dejar libre el apartamento. Cosas que pasan por querer empezar a ser libre. Cosas que no deberían pasar en pleno siglo XXI pero que por desgracia siguen pasando. Con un suspiro le mandó un mensaje a Mireya y a su novio pidiéndoles ayuda para empaquetar sus cosas y poder dejarlas unos días en su piso mientras encontraba otro. A lo primero accedieron encantados, a lo segundo ya no tanto, pero le propusieron dejar las cosas en un trastero alquilado, lo cual tampoco era tan mala idea.

_Noche del 24 de diciembre, cuatro años atrás._

_\- ¡GLEEENDA! – Un ahora animado Agoney entraba por la casa de sus tíos gritando el nombre de la única persona que le entendía y comprendía, su hermana Glenda. Esta llevaba un par de años viviendo en Australia y Agoney llevaba sin verla desde antes de verano por compromisos labores de su hermana. Realmente la había extrañado._

_\- Vaya, parece que te alegras de verme_

_\- Como para no alegrarme. Bueno, dime, ¿cuándo voy a poder ir contigo a Australia? Nos podíamos ir la semana de año nuevo, así no pierdo clase y..._

_\- Agoney, ¿acaso no vas a ir a saludar a los abuelos, a los tíos y a los primos? Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Glenda, se queda unos días._

_\- Sí, papá._

_La cena de nochebuena pasó sin incidentes, que no accidentes pues Agoney tiró toda la cazuela con la "famosa" sopa de pescado de su abuela – en realidad podríamos decir que lo hizo a posta y todos sus primos y primas le dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice-._

_\- Agoney, despídete que nos vamos ya._

_\- Pero ¿y Glenda?_

_\- Se queda a dormir aquí, mañana la ves, que no se va a ir a ningún lado. Venga, despídete de todos._

_\- Está bien._

_Agoney y sus padres se despidieron de su familia y se metieron al coche de vuelta a la comodidad de su casa mientras Agoney se decidía entre contarles la verdad o no._

Otro día que pasar durante esas – ahora absurdas – vacaciones de navidad. Realizó su rutina de los últimos días, café con leche con una tostada con medio aguacate y de vuelta al sofá aun reviviendo el recuerdo de esa noche. No era capaz de soñar con otra cosa por mucho que lo intentara, ni si quiera de pensar en nada más. Los recuerdos de esa noche le iban y venían como si fuese lo único que había en su mente. No era ni siquiera capaz de pensar en el plantón que le había dado Raoul. Aunque en el fondo eso ya se lo esperaba. Había aprendido a no esperar nada de nadie. Ni siquiera de sus seres más allegados. Había aprendido a base de darse leches contra el suelo y levantarse de nuevo. Porque se caería, mucho, pero siempre se levanta él solo, sin ayuda. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Cuando miró el reloj y quiso volver a la realidad ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y su estómago demandaba la atención requerida. Se preparó algo de comer y, mientras esta se calentaba, se dio una buena ducha y hasta se afeitó. Esa noche ardería Madrid y se olvidaría de todo. Se levantaría de nuevo. Resurgiría de sus cenizas como el ave fénix. Igual que hacía todas las navidades.

Apenas era la una de la madrugada y Agoney ya iba todo lo borracho que su sueldo le permitía. No era un gran sueldo, pero le permitía ponerse ciego a tal nivel como para no recordar absolutamente nada al día siguiente. Y él era el profesor modelo que inculcaba a los niños que las cosas no se resuelven con la bebida. Sencillo. Hacía una media hora que le había echado el ojo a un chaval que no le había quitado la mirada de encima en toda – la corta – noche. Decidido, y borracho, se dirigió a él con unas intenciones muy claras, follárselo hasta que ninguno se acordara ni de sus propios nombres.

Por su parte, Raoul había llegado hacía tan solo unas horas a la capital, pero ya le había dado tiempo a dejar la maleta en casa de su amiga Mireya y recoger gran parte de las cosas de su apartamento para ahora estar de camino a casa de Agoney. Le tenía preocupado, pues le había llamado unas 7 veces sin exagerar y ninguna de esas veces le había cogido el teléfono. Lo más probable fuese que estuviera cabreado, lo cual no le extrañaría en absoluto ya que, si se lo hicieran a él, explotaría media España del cabreo. Llamó varias veces al telefonillo, de nuevo sin recibir respuesta hasta que una vecina de avanzada edad que entraba al portal, le preguntó que a quién buscaba.

\- Ah, ¿se refiere al profesor tan amable del ático? Me lo crucé hace como hora y media, cuando salía a dar el paseo. Iba muy guapo, habría quedado con su novia -. ¿Novia? Señora, qué la pasa, si a Agoney le van más los plátanos que a un tonto un lápiz -. Creo que su amigo le ha dejado tirado. Que pase buena noche.

\- Vale... gracias -. Raoul estaba anonadado. ¿Novia? ¿Agoney? Apenas pudo reprimir la risa delante de la señora, pero en verdad había sido gracioso. Perdido, se alejó del portal de Agoney mientras marcaba el número de Ricky, a lo mejor estaban juntos. Pero tampoco tuvo mucha suerte, Ricky no estaba con el canario, es más, seguía en Mallorca pasando las navidades con su familia.

Era casi la una y media de la madrugada y llevaba unas tres horas dando vueltas por la zona dónde vivía Agoney. Parecía un maldito acosador, pero de verdad necesitaba verle y saber si se encontraba bien. Le había mandado un montón de WhatsApp. Ninguno leído. Se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando pasó por delante del bar donde solía trabajar y dónde vio a Agoney por primera vez. Los recuerdos le inundaron. Un Agoney borracho tirando de otro chaval, muy borracho, hacia los baños. Un Agoney sobrio mirándole fijamente y el escáner de cuerpo completo que le había realizado. Cómo le ponía esa mirada intensa. Entró e instintivamente buscó al canario por todas partes. En su lugar, vio a su antiguo compañero de trabajo aburrido en la barra, pues era pronto y todavía no había mucha gente. Se acercó a hablar con él y ya de paso pedir alguna copa de gratis.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tío?

\- Ey ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo va la noche?

\- Buah, aburrida y me da que va a ser así toda la noche. Creo que habré puesto unas 15 copas y la mitad al mismo tío. Se debe de llevar una fina, lleva sin salir un buen rato del baño.

\- Buena suerte limpiando luego – contestó Raoul acompañado de una fuerte carcajada. No echaba de menos esos momentos de tener que limpiar los baños y todas las sustancias que en él había, las cuales prefería no saber qué eran.

\- Bueno, es navidad, ¿qué haces en Madrid? Creía que estarías en Barcelona. Si lo llevo a saber te llamo para que me eches algún día una mano.

\- Había quedado con... un amigo. Le he estado buscando, me he cansado y he venido -. Mentira, en realidad solo he venido a ver si estaba aquí.

\- Pues ya que estás, te invito a una copa.

\- Nunca le digo que no a una copa gratis, ya lo sabes.

Raoul se estaba tomando su copa tranquilamente charlando con su antiguo compañero, cuando un ruido sonó por encima de la estridente música del local. Rápidamente, camarero y amigo fueron a ver qué había pasado y, cuando entraron, la sorpresa del rubio no pudo ser mayor. En el suelo se encontraba una pareja de chicos, bastante despeinados que parecían haberse caído con la puerta de baño que yacía debajo de ellos. La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Raoul descubrió que uno de esos chicos era Agoney. Sí, el muchacho al que llevaba llamando y buscando toda la noche estaba borracho como una cuba encima de una puerta que se acababan de cargar.

\- Anda, el rubio que no cumple las promesas -. Raoul a duras penas pudo entender lo que decía el canario, pues la borrachera que llevaba encima era de campeonato.

\- ¿Le conoces? – El camarero no daba crédito a la escena mientras llamaba por teléfono al dueño del local para comentarle el estropicio.

\- Sí, le conozco.

\- Pues llévatelo de aquí antes de que tenga que pagar la que han armado aquí. Del otro chaval si quieres me encargo yo que bastante vas a tener con ese.

\- Venga, Agoney, nos vamos – dijo Raoul algo enfadado mientas asentía a la proposición del camarero. Agoney y su amigo se levantaron a duras penas y a Raoul le costó Dios y ayuda el separarles, pues parecían una lapa y su roca.

Parecía mentira que Agoney pudiera pesar tanto. Raoul casi no podía con él, y mucho menos digamos el subir las escaleras de su piso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido que ambos llegaran sanos y salvos, sin caerse ninguna vez, hasta el portal. Cuando hubo abierto la puerta del piso de Agoney, le llevó directamente a la cama, para después ir a cerrar la puerta de entrada. Le ayudó, con la paciencia propia de un santo, a ponerse la ropa de dormir y a meterse en la cama. Agoney por su parte no entendía como un rubio enano había entrado en su casa y le estaba obligando a dormir. Él no quería dormir. Él quería olvidar.

\- Raoul... te he estado esperando.

\- Lo sé, Agoney. Y lo siendo, pero... no he podido venir antes, he tenido un pequeño problema familiar.

\- Odio la familia.

\- Agoney no digas eso, estás borracho y mañana te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho.

\- Nunca me arrepentiría de decir eso.

\- Deberías dormir, ahora te dejo una botella de agua en la mesilla.

Cuando Raoul volvió al dormitorio, Agoney seguía despierto, con la vista perdida en la pared blanca de en frente.

\- Venga, a dormir, Agoney. Si necesitas cualquier cosa he puesto también tu móvil a cargar así que me llamas y vengo corriendo -. Al ver que Agoney asentía y se metía entre las sábanas del todo, salió por la puerta y apagó la luz.

\- Raoul.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Necesito algo

\- Dime

\- Quédate conmigo

_Noche del 24 de diciembre, cuatro años atrás._

_\- Papá, mamá, tengo algo que deciros – sus padres asintieron, su padre mirando a la carretera y su madre mirándole desde el asiento de copiloto._

_\- Arranca, no tenemos toda la noche._

_\- Bueno... es que yo, no sé cómo deciros esto..._

_\- Pues lo primero abriendo la boca y después hablando._

_Suspirando, Agoney habló._

_\- Yo... tengo novio y quiero que lo conozcáis mañana._

Negro... lo único que recuerda después de decir esa frase es oscuridad. Un golpe y oscuridad y despertar semana y media después en un hospital completamente solo.

 

 

\-------------------------------------

¡VALE! Espero que no me matéis mucho ni que reciba muchas amenazas por lo que acabo de hacer jajajajaja.

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 9 después de dos semanas (mil perdones) pero necesitaba tiempo para escribir este capítulo ya que es la trama "principal" después de toda la historia de los dos pencos. Muchxs me decíais que teníais teorías sobre lo que pasaba, quiero que me las dejéis en comentarios (si queréis) para ver por donde iban los tiros y a lo mejor puedo sacar alguna idea :D

Espero que os haya gustado, que la espera haya valido la pena y miiiiil gracias por el apoyo que le estáis dando porque para mí es increíble. Un besazo, seguidme en Twitter @1SonrisaRagoney y nos vemos por allí!


	10. Chapter 10

 

Cuando Agoney se despertó estaba desorientado, en su parte debido a la borrachera de la coche anterior y a la consecuente resaca de esa mañana. Pero en gran parte era debido a la pesadilla. La pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida después del accidente. Y es que esa mañana se despertó igual que entonces, solo, a pesar de que se había imaginado a Raoul durmiendo a su lado solo porque él le había pedido que se quedase. Sí que debió de cogerse una buena borrachera, pues no recordaba absolutamente nada, al parecer.

 

Se levantó de la cama, con la cabeza martilleándole como si no hubiera mañana, cuando escuchó una voz - la cual le resultaba _algo_ familiar - proveniente del pasillo. Extrañado, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un guapísimo Raoul recién levantado, con la voz ronca y vestido tan solo con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y hablando por teléfono algo alterado. Agoney no recordaba haber visto una escena tan sexy y que le pusiera tanto como la que tenía delante de sus ojos en mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, pero es que me da igual, me habéis tenido literalmente encerrado en mi habitación dos días simplemente por deciros que me estoy enamorando de una persona - hubo un silencio en el que Raoul esperaba la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono mientras le dedicó una mirada llena de significado a Agoney, aunque este no supiera exactamente qué significaba esa mirada. - ¿Y qué más da que sea un chico? Al fin y al cabo, el amor es amor, ¿no? -. Parecía que Raoul se estaba empezando a hartar -. Mira, que me da igual lo que me digáis, mamá, no pienso volver a casa. No hasta que os quitéis de la cabeza esa maldita idea de que estoy enfermo por ser gay. Adiós.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿A qué te refieres precisamente? Porque han pasado muchas cosas, como tu borrachera del siglo, tu pesadilla de noche completa o el por qué no he podido venir hasta hoy...

\- Todo. Y la llamada.

\- Ah, la llamada. Ya

\- Raoul... ¿estás bien? - el chico parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente, aunque él no era consciente de ello

\- Ago... - susurró con la voz rota a la vez que se abalanzaba contra él para enterrarse en su pecho poniéndose a llorar.

\- Shhh, ya está, mi niño. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no merece tus lágrimas.

\- Es que... no es justo - apenas se entendía lo que decía entre el llanto y el estar pegado al pecho de Agoney, quién se dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda tranquilamente intentando calmarle.

\- Nada en esta vida es justo, Raoul. Pero debemos aprender a vivir con las injusticias.

\- Ya, ya lo sé, pero... son mis padres y pensé que me aceptarían. No estoy enfermo, ¿verdad?

\- Raoul, no digas gilipolleces, claro que no estás enfermo, vamos, solo faltaba que por tener unos padres homófobos empieces a pensar eso- parecía que el pequeño de los dos no encontraba consuelo en las palabras de Agoney, sino que se echó a llorar aún más.- Ven, vamos a la habitación, necesitas tranquilizarte o te acabará dando un ataque de nervios- asintiendo, Raoul siguió a Agoney de vuelta al interior de la habitación, donde ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, ahora desecha con las sábanas arremolinadas a los pies de esta.

 

La habitación de Agoney era sencilla, de un tamaño normal y de colores cálidos que te infundían tranquilidad, la misma que el canario infundía a Raoul. Una cama de matrimonio presidía toda la estancia, organizándose esta a su alrededor. A la derecha de la cama había un armario forrado con lo que parecían varias fotos de recuerdo de Agoney y una mesilla de noche a cada lado de la cama. El mobiliario finalizaba con una antigua silla, ahora cubierta de ropa. Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en la habitación, pues Raoul no sabía cómo expresarse sin hacer sentir incómodo a Agoney y este último no quería presionar al menor para hablar.

 

\- He sido educado en un ambiente algo... conservador - comenzó Raoul tras unos minutos habiéndose calmado -. Siempre me han dicho que los chicos con las chicas y viceversa, pero yo en el fondo sabía que no era así, que _yo_ no era así -. Raoul calló, pensando qué decir a continuación mientras Agoney le daba ánimos para seguir. - Me di cuenta hace mucho, aunque no supe qué pasaba en realidad hasta hace como un año.

 

Raoul le explicó a Agoney cómo todos sus amigos, siempre que salían, se fijaban en las chicas o hablaban de ellas. Raoul, por su parte nunca se sintió cómodo en esas conversaciones, no acaba de sentirse atraído por mujeres de la forma en la que sus amigos lo hacían.

 

\- De forma sexual

\- E... eso - la cara de Raoul había pasado en tiempo récord de estar completamente blanca - a excepción sus ojos por llorar - a una tonalidad rojo pasión al escuchar las palabras del canario. Al verle, una tierna sonrisa asomó por la cara del canario, le parecía adorable la timidez e inocencia del menor. _Y yo que quería follármelo nada más verle_. Cuando continuó hablando, Raoul no fue capaz de controlar esa tonalidad rojiza, y la mantuvo durante el resto de la conversación. -¿Sabes? Yo nunca me había enamorado, pensaba que era porque era diferente a mis amigos. Hasta hace unos meses.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Conocí a alguien - sin saberlo por qué, ese comentario hizo que a Agoney le diera un vuelco el corazón -, creo que me estoy enamorando de él. - La mirada que Raoul le dedicó a Agoney fue tan intensa que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

\- Qué afortunado debe de ser ese chico entonces - musitó Agoney, esperando que Raoul no le hubiera escuchado.

\- Tengo miedo, Agoney.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que me estoy enamorando. Hostia puta, Agoney, tengo 21 años y jamás me he enamorado, ni si quiera he estado con otra persona de una forma u otra... No sé qué hacer.

\- No te preocupes, si la otra persona te corresponde, no tendrás que pensar en nada de eso - la actitud del canario había cambiado, ya no estaba enternecido por la timidez de Raoul, sino triste, por ninguna razón -, simplemente las cosas pasarán naturalmente, sin preocuparte por nada.

\- ¿Y cómo sabré si me corresponde?

\- Lo sabrás. Y si no, siempre puedes preguntar.

\- ¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez, Agoney?

\- Una vez. Pero eso acabó hace tiempo

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con las pesadillas?

\- No son pesadillas - Agoney apenas se podía creer que le fuera a contar todo a Raoul, pero al fin y al cabo, él había confiado en él. - Son recuerdos.

\- ¿Re...?

\- Déjame hablar, sino no sé si seré capaz de terminar - interrumpió Agoney. - Hace casi cuatro años que me mudé aquí, a Madrid. Antes de eso me pasé más de tres meses hospitalizado por un accidente de tráfico -. Cogió aire para continuar intentando que las lágrimas no asomaran por sus ojos. - Accidente de tráfico tras el cual mis padres fallecieron. Era Nochebuena y volvíamos de cenar con toda mi familia. Yo por entonces era muy cerrado en mí mismo, apenas hablaba con mis padres o confiaba en ellos, solo en mi hermana Glenda. Solo ella sabía que yo era gay y que por ese entonces llevaba saliendo con un antiguo compañero del instituto casi un año y medio. Esa noche tenía pensado contárselo a mis padres y que de paso le conocieran pero... No les dio tiempo a conocerlo - en ese momento Agoney se rompió. Se rompió en tres mil pedazos imposibles de reconstruir.

 

Esta vez fue el corazón de Raoul el que se encogió al ver al canario llorar de esa forma. Juraría que nunca había visto a nadie llorar de esa forma tan desgarradora, aferrándose a él como fuera un bote salvavidas. _Su_ bote salvavidas.

\- Fue mi culpa, Raoul - decía desconsolado - fue culpa mía que murieran.

 

\-------------

No me matéis porfa. Tardo trece mil años en actualizar y encima os traigo esta cacota de capítulo. En mi defensa debo decir que me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo, no estaba inspirada, a parte de tener mil cosas que hacer, pero bueno.

 

Comentadme qué os parece y os recuerdo que me podéis seguir en @1SonrisaRagoney en twitter para saber cómo va el capítulo y algún adelanto. Un besazo! 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar con la lectura, me gustaría que fueseis a mi perfil de Twitter (https://twitter.com/1SonrisaRagoney/status/1006634873824653313) y votárais en la encuesta que hay en el tweet fijado. Creo que os interesará bastante ya que el resultado influirá en este fanfic. Y sin más, comenzamos la subida de azúcar :D

Raoul no era capaz de despegar sus ojos del chico canario. Su boca, su barba, su nariz... todo. Le tenía como hipnotizado. Hacía rato que Agoney se había quedado dormido, agotado por el llanto desconsolado durante tantos minutos. Durante todo ese rato, Raoul no se había movido ni un milímetro, ni un músculo, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de esa situación - de esa sensación - los dos tumbados en la cama y Agoney parcialmente encima de Raoul profundamente dormido.

Durante toda su vida, Raoul había sentido que le faltaba  _algo_ , que algo no encajaba en él. Y ahora, estando así con Agoney, se daba cuenta de qué era ese  _algo._ Él, Agoney. En esos momentos comprendió que lo que siempre le había faltado era una persona a la que querer. Y la había encontrado.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a acariciar suavemente el pelo del otro chico, en verdad podría pasarse así días, sin moverse de su lado observando como dormía plácidamente abrazado a él. Las caricias de Raoul pasaron del pelo del canario a su mejilla y, por ende, a su barba, esa barba que le encuadraba su perfecta cara angelical en unos momentos y de dios griego en otros. Raoul paró sus caricias de repente, dudando en si seguir el recorrido de sus dedos y dirigirse a sus labios. Joder, se moría de ganas por besarle. Llevaba días deseando besarle.

\- ¿Por qué paras? – Agoney habló, sin abrir los ojos y con voz adormilada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

\- Las caricias – abrió los ojos y miró a Raoul con tal carita de ángel que este pensó que se iba a morir de amor allí mismo.

\- Ah p-pues no sé. Simplemente estaba... pensando.

\- ¿En? -.  _En ti_

\- En que apenas sé nada de ti, qué te gusta hacer, cuál es tu canción favorita, comida favorita... no sé, cosas así.

\- Créeme, soy la persona menos interesante que te vas a echar en cara.

\- Venga ya, Agoney. Yo creo que eres muy interesante -. En cuanto Raoul cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, su cara tomó un tono tirando a rojo tomate maduro. – Quiero decir... yo...

\- Gracias -. Muchas veces dicen que con una palabra puedes expresar más de lo que serías capaz de decir con un discurso entero, y esa era la sensación que tenía Raoul. Ese  _grasias_  le había removido las entrañas, pues no solo expresaba gratitud, sino soledad. Una soledad que estaba reflejada en los ojos de Agoney y la cuál Raoul quería que desapareciera a toda costa.

El sol ya había caído cuando ambos chicos se levantaron de la cama en la que llevaban desde la noche anterior. En verdad Agoney se sentía  _algo_  revitalizado, el estar cerca del catalán parecía tener ese efecto en él. Y no le disgustaba.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que si quieres hacer algo. No sé, ver una película o salir a dar una vuelta o algo...

\- Una película está bien, Ago. Hace mucho frío fuera.

\- Ahí te tengo que dar la razón,  _rubito_

 _Rubito_. Nunca le había gustado que le llamaran así, pero en los labios de Agoney sonaba tan bien, tan melódico, que dejaría que le llamase así siempre que quisiera si tenía esa sonrisa en la cara al decírselo. Se sentaron en el sofá mientras el moreno trasteaba con el mando para conseguir poner Netflix en su televisión.

\- Vale, qué prefieres, ¿ñoñerías, comedia o miedo?

Raoul era muy de "ñoñerías" como las había llamado el canario, pero supo que en ese momento ambos necesitaban reírse y destensar el ambiente así como ellos mismos, pues no habían sido días fáciles para ninguno de los dos.

\- Risas, por favor. Todas las posibles -. Con una sonrisa, Agoney le dio la razón.

Cuando hubieron elegido película, Agoney fue a la cocina a por unos refrescos y unas palomitas. Al volver, Raoul ya había buscado una manta y apagado las luces del salón preparando todo para la sesión de cine que les esperaba. Dejó las provisiones en la pequeña mesa del salón y se sentó junto a Raoul quién tapó a ambos con la manta.

Durante toda la película, Raoul estaba intranquilo sin motivo aparente para el canario, quién había notado su incomodidad. Al girar su cabeza para mirarle, se encontró con un par de ojos color miel que observaban hasta cada pequeño movimiento o gesto que hacía. Ambos dejaron de pensar, perdidos en los ojos del otro durante tantos minutos que la película terminó, las palomitas se enfriaron y los refrescos se quedaron sin gas. Pero nada de eso les importó, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, en su propio mundo. Fue Raoul quien tomó la iniciativa acortando los centímetros que había entre ambos y dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a los labios del moreno que no pasó desapercibida. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, sus respiraciones chocaban y casi podían escuchar los acelerados latidos de su  _amigo_. Ninguno de los dos podía recordar la de veces que habían imaginado esa situación con el otro, aunque estaban tan aturdidos que ninguno podía pensar con claridad en otra cosa que no fuera en el otro. La mano de Agoney se dirigió a la nuca de Raoul, depositando pequeñas caricias que pusieron la piel de gallina al chico. Echando la vista atrás, ninguno sabría decir con exactitud quién de los dos se acercó más para acabar juntando sus labios en un lento pero apasionado beso que duró menos de lo que les habría gustado. No tuvieron bastante, pues tras este beso vino otro, y otro más. Decenas más. Cuando - por fin – se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar que una gran sonrisa asomara en la cara de ambos chicos. No dijeron nada, tampoco lo necesitaban. Solo se quedaron con sus frentes pegadas mirándose a los ojos. Raoul se acurrucó en el pecho del canario mientras este le pasaba el brazo por su espalda pegándole – aún más – a él.

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir?

\- Vale.

¶¶¶¶

El sonido de un móvil les despertó a ambos mucho antes de lo que hubieran deseado.

\- Cógelo, Ago –. Agoney no pudo contestarle instantáneamente, pues se había quedado embobado – y  _algo_  cachondo – al oír la voz ronca de recién levantado del rubio y verle enterrarse aún más en su pecho, tapándose con el edredón hasta que apenas podías ver unos mechones rubios.

\- Eh... n-no es el mío, es el tuyo –. Raoul reaccionó a tiempo de coger la llamada antes de que se colgara

\- Ah, hola Mireya... Sí... No, tranquila... En casa de un  _amigo_... Sí, luego te llamo. Adiós – colgó dando un suspiro y volviendo a mirar a Agoney. – Era una amiga, supuestamente me estoy quedando en el sofá de su casa, aunque no he dormido ningún día allí desde que llegué.

\- ¿Y tu piso?

\- Ah, eso... No puedo pagarlo, digamos que me he "escapado" de casa –. Agoney le miró sin entender lo que había dicho. No sabía mucho del chico rubio, pero sabía que precisamente dinero a su familia no le faltaba. Y si ya no había entendido eso, no hablemos del hecho de que se había escapado de casa. Al ver la cara de interrogante de Agoney, Raoul siguió hablando. – Sí, por lo de la cena de nochebuena que te dije ayer por la mañana. Mis padres me castigaron sin salir en mi habitación con 21 años. Increíble, ¿verdad? Siguen pensando que estamos en el siglo XIX.

En ese momento Agoney se acordó de que el rubio le había dicho que se estaba comenzando a enamorar de alguien. Le pareció escuchar un trocito de su corazón romperse al recordar las palabras de Raoul el día antes.

\- Bueno... y-yo tengo una habitación libre. Además, no voy muy sobrado de dinero con mi sueldo y no me vendría mal compartir gastos –. Raoul le miró sorprendido, no se esperaba eso del canario. – Al menos hasta que encuentres algo mejor. No creo que a tu amiga le haga mucha gracia levantarse y verte recién levantado de su sofá todos los días.

\- Muy gracioso, Agoney, pero estoy especialmente atractivo de recién levantado.–.  _Ya te digo que sí_ , pensaba Agoney recordando la reacción de su cuerpo ante la imagen de un Raoul recién levantado. - Además, el estar allí es algo temporal y... No quiero molestar, Ago.

\- Créeme, aquí molestarás menos que en el sofá de tu amiga. Además, tú lo has dicho, es algo temporal.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Claro! Pero si traes a alguien a casa, avisa primero que no me encuentre el pastel al llegar, ¿eh? – Bromeó Agoney para que Raoul intentara relajarse, aunque pareció tener el efecto contrario.

\- Eh... sí, claro –. A Raoul ni se le pasaba en esos momentos pasar la noche con alguien que no fuera el canario, aunque desde su punto de vista, este no pareciera pensar lo mismo.

\- Bueno, pues cuando quieras hacemos la mudanza.

\- Si quieres empezamos después de desayunar. Aunque primero tengo que llamar a Mireya y pasarme por allí al menos.

Y así fue, Raoul llamó a Mireya y quedó en que iría a comer a su casa para por la tarde comenzar la mudanza. Raoul se sintió tentado de pedirle a Agoney que le dejara su coche para llevar todas las cosas que tenía en el trastero que había alquilado y las que tenía en el salón de la casa de Mireya. En su lugar, fue el novio de su amiga el que se ofreció a ayudarle.

\- Bueno, ¿y quién es ese amigo que tan caritativamente te ha ofrecido una habitación en su piso? – Raoul casi se atraganta con la sola mención de la palabra amigo refiriéndose a Agoney. Lo que casi no pasa es que se pusiese rojo. Muy rojo. Otra vez.

\- Pues un amigo del novio de mi primo Sam.

\- Ya, y te has quedado dos noches seguidas a dormir en casa de  _un amigo del novio de tu primo Sam_  – Creo que no cabe ni mencionar el tono jocoso con el que dijo esa frase.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así?

\- ¿Te lo has tirado?

\- ¡Mireya! Además, no me puedes contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

\- Vamos, que no te lo has tirado.

\- P-pues no. Ya sabes que yo...

\- Lo sé, pequeñín. Tranquilo, solo te tomaba el pelo. Pero respóndeme una cosa, ¿te gusta?

\- Pues... no lo sé, Mireya. Solo sé que él ha sido la razón por la que me he atrevido a contarles a mis padres que soy gay y que a su lado me siento bien. Me siento  _yo._

\- Entonces eso es suficiente. ¿Sabes si él también se siente así?

\- Ni idea... Hay veces que me parce que sí. Pero esta mañana de repente me suelta que si llevo a alguien a casa, que avise primero para que él no esté.

\- ¿Llevar a alguien a casa?

\- Joder, Mireya, pues que si llevo a otro tío a casa para... ya sabes

\- ¿Follar? – Mireya juraría que la cara de Raoul había tomado una tonalidad de rojo que podría batir récords. Por su parte, la expresión de Mireya también había cambiado. Había pasado de ser una expresión divertida, jocosa, a una expresión más seria e incluso preocupada.

\- S-sí.

\- Ten cuidado, Raoul – suspiró – no quiero que te hagan daño. Y ese chico a lo mejor te lo hace.

\- Él... no, Agoney no me haría daño. Aunque dé otra imagen yo sé que en el fondo está tan perdido como yo. Creo que nos complementaremos bien.

\- Tú sabrás. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz,  _pequeñín._

Y así, hablando del canario y de otros temas varios, pasaron la comida. Poco después de que terminaran de comer llegó el novio de Mireya y entre os tres metieron todas las pertenencias de Raoul en su coche. Una vez el coche estuvo lleno y estuvieron seguros de que no se dejaban nada en casa de la chica, pusieron rumbo al que sería el nuevo hogar del catalán.

Por su parte, Agoney había pasado toda la mañana nervioso, limpiando a conciencia el piso para prepararlo para la mudanza de Raoul. Así mismo, había ido a comprar todo lo necesario para poder preparar una buena cena de bienvenida a su amigo. Durante el día y algo que habían pasado juntos, Agoney se había dado cuenta de que Raoul comía mucho así que compró comida de sobra para – eso creía – unas dos semanas sin tener que ir a comprar. Había estado tan ocupado que hasta se le había olvidado que en esas épocas. él tendría que estar deprimido enterrado en el sofá de su salón viendo dramones.

Acababa de terminar de preparar la – contundente – cena de esa noche, cuando llamaron al timbre. Se imaginó que sería Raoul, pues le había llamado que ya iba para allá, así que abrió sin ni siquiera descolgar el telefonillo. La sorpresa vino cuando quién entró por la puerta no fue Raoul, sino Agostiño.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- He llamado, me has abierto la puerta y aquí estoy.

\- Pensaba que eras otra persona. Piérdete de mí vista y ya que estás, del mundo también.

\- Sigues igual de borde que siempre, cariño.

\- Ni se te ocurra llamarme así. Perdiste todo el derecho cuando decidiste que tirarte a ese tío mientras estabas conmigo era buena idea.

\- Y ya te dije que lo sentía. Que me arrepentía – en todo este tiempo no se habían movido de la puerta de entrada, la cual seguía abierta de par en par.

\- Haberlo pensado antes. Y ahora lárgate de aquí.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que me des otra oportunidad, Agoney. Estoy muy arrepentido y te sigo queriendo.

\- Pues qué bien. Me parece perfecto. Pero... - no sabía ni cómo salir del paso hasta que oyó pasos en la escalera – yo estoy enamorado de otra persona – dijo mirando hacia Raoul que acababa de llegar al rellano seguido de Mireya y su novio.

\- ¿De ella? Si eres más maricón que yo.

\- ¿Qué? No – mientras hablaba se iba acercando poco a poco a Raoul con una sonrisa con la que le estaba pidiendo perdón antes que permiso. – De quien estoy enamorado es de él. Agostiño, te presento a Raoul, mi novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puuuues aquí está. Un mes después. Espero que no me matéis mucho pero no es que haya pasado por un mes precisamente bueno y la inspiración no venía. Pero bueno, como suelen decir, más vale tarde que nunca y yo llego tarde a todas partes. Además, este finde en la Pucebola (Concierto de OT de Valladolid) y creo que fue el mejor concierto al que he ido en mis 23 años :D.
> 
> Espero que os guste y no quiero crear mucho hype pero probablemente tengáis el siguiente capítulo antes de lo que os esperáis. Sin más, me voy por donde he venido. Seguidme en Twitter @1SonrisaRagoney y un besazo enorme!
> 
> PD: (y ya me callo) no puedo por menos que dedicar este capítulo a Noelia y a su langostino Agostiño, por las agujetas de reirnos y eso.


End file.
